Que le jeu commence
by Walix
Summary: Lucy part en mission seule. Mais lors de son retour, la jeune constellationniste se fait attaquer. Seul indice, un mot dissimulé dans sa poche. Que le jeu commence... Et c'est alors que Fairy Tail rentre dans une bataille où les membres de la guilde se font agresser, s'accusent, se battent... Arriveront-ils à trouver qui tire les ficelles ou la guilde éclatera en mille morceaux?
1. Cavalier Seul : Première partie

**Rating : **[K+] = Juste pour le language ;)

**Disclamer : **Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas .w. Il est et sera toujours à notre chèr Hiro Mashima :)

**Petit Mot de L'auteur : **Me revoila pour une toute nouvelle fiction sur Fairy Tail! Je sais, je sais, je n'ai toujours pas finit mon ancienne sur One Piece... Mais je l'a continuerais! Plus tars... .

En attendant, je me suis dit qu'avant de poster,je me devais de terminer la fiction, ce que j'ai fait, donc je vous promet de poster un chapitre chaque lundi! ;)

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Cavalier Seul ( Première Partie )**

* * *

La brise matinale vint s'engouffrer dans ses rideaux rouges laissant passer les rayons du soleil qui se déposèrent sur son délicat visage. Lucy ouvrit les yeux plein de fatigue et les frotta de ses poings. Elle balaya des yeux son appartement puis sourie. Personne. Elle bâilla fortemant en s'étirant de tout son long puis se leva. Elle se fit couler une bonne douche chaude et se glissa dans sa baignoire pour profiter de sa matinée.

Une fois finie, elle prit son petit-déjeuné et partit à la guilde toute joyeuse. Elle salua tout le monde puis chercha des yeux Natsu. Il n'était pas la. La jeune mage fronça doucement des sourcils puis se dirigea vers le bar.

"-Bonjour Mira! Dis, tu n'aurez pas vu Natsu? demanda t-elle intriguée

"-Il a dit qu'il partait pêcher avec Happy. Pourquoi donc? Tu as peur qu'il soit avec une autre fille? Tu veux lui dire a quel point tu l'aimes? fis elle de plus en plus excitée

"Non. Je voulais juste partir en mission. Je n'ai pas finie de payer mon loyer" souffla la blonde.

Elle jeta un regard à la barmaid qui ricanait. Surement encore entrain de tirer des plans sur la comète... Lucy leva les yeux au ciel et alla voir le panneau des missions. Son loyer pour ce mois ci n'était pas complet. Il ne lui manquait pas beaucoup. Mais pas assez pour le payer. Elle fit un signe de main à Nab en pleine recherche et porta son attention aux missions. Combat, combat et toujours combat... Pourquoi n'y avait il pas une mission simple où l'on vendait des glaces par exemple? Alors que Lucy désesperait devant le tableau, son regard s'arrêta sur une bonne offre. Une garderie aurait besoin d'aide pour escorter des enfants jusqu'à Magnolia. Le prix était assez tentant... Et elle adorait les enfants et elle n'aura pas à partager l'argent remporté. Que demander de plus?

Un sourire en coin s'afficha sur son fin visage. Elle arracha l'annonce, cria à Mirajane qu'elle partait en mission et fonça à la gare. Mais dans sa course, elle percuta de plein fouet Gajeel. Le visage de Lucy se crispa tandis que celui de Gajeel commençait à être déformé par la colère. Il y a quelques jours à peine, il avait échoué dans une mission et depuis, il était sur les nerfs. Pourquoi fallait il toujours que les pires choses lui tombent dessus? Elle s'excusa rapidement avant de s'éclipser. Il ne fallait pas rester dans les parages dans ses cas là. Mais le dragon slayer d'acier n'allait pas en rester là. Dès son retour, elle devra sûrement payer cet affront.

La mage stellaire fonça vers la gare, acheta son billet puis prit place dans le train. Elle s'accouda sur le rebord de la fenêtre et fixa le siège en face d'elle. C'était calme. Trop calme. L'animation qu'apportait habituellement son cooéquipier lui manquait. Son tint qui passer au vert, sa tête sur ses genoux pour le calmer, ses mains se baladant dans ses cheveux roses décoiffésle chaleur de leur peau collée... La mage de Fairy Tail rougit à cette pensée avant de se mettre à regarder par la fenêtre. Bref, sans Natsu, ce n'était plus pareil.

Le train s'arrêta à la ville d'à côté et Lucy descendit. Sa première mission toute seule allait débuter.

* * *

"-Mais t'aurais pu l'arrêter ! "

"-T'avais cas être la tête cramée! "

Le poing enflammé de Natsu partit dans la mâchoir de Grey qui riposta avec un coup dans son estomac. Et voila que leurs batailles recommençaient. Mais cette fois, Natsu était furieux. Furieux qu'elle soit partit sans lui, furieux que personne ne l'ai arrêté, furieux d'être partie à la pêche aujourd'hui. Il envoya son pied dans le ventre du mage de glace qui esquiva l'attaque pour rétorquer un coup dans sa tête.

"-T'as cas allé la chercher si tu veux la voir " siffla Grey Alors que Natsu levait son poing il s'arrêta instentanement.

"-J'm'en fou, elle n'a cas se débrouiller toute seule" répondit Natsu en sortant de la guilde.

Il enfouit son visage dans son écharpe et marcha contre le vent, suivit du petit exeed bleu. Quel temps pourri. Comme si la neige et le froid ne suffisait pas, il fallait qu'il vente maintenant! Natsu pesta contre la météo. Aujourd'hui n'aimait vraiment pas le temps et avec Lucy qui l'avait relègué au second plan, il avait eu son cota. A cette pensée, il émit un grognement un peu plus fort qui fit sursauter son compagnon. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il faisait partie de la même équipe, faire cavalier seul était interdit. Pourquoi? Parce que c'est comme ça. Point. Happy ricanait dans son coin. Voir son ami dans un tel état juste parce que Lucy était partie en mission seule était amusant.

"-Mais dis Natsu, on va ou?" demanda l'exeed

"-Chercher Lucy bien sûr! "

Les pouffements du chat ailé revinrent à l'attaque. C'est qu'il ne s'en foutait pas autant que ça.

* * *

Lucy salua une dernière fois la patronne de la garderie et partie l'argent en poche. Elle était fière que sa première mission se soit aussi bien déroulée. Même si ces petits monstres avaient failli la tuer, elle en garderait sûrement un bon souvenir. La mage blonde pointa le nez vers le ciel. Il neigeait. C'était tellement beau et rare à Magnolia. Tout excitée, elle commença à courir, tourner, sauter dans la fine pelicule de neige qui recouvrait à présent le sol. Elle s'éclatait comme une gamine de 10 ans.

Mais un ricanement sinistre la fit se stopper net. Elle se retourna lentement et son visage se décomposa. Que faisait il ici?

* * *

Après s'être disputé mainte fois avec Happy sur la direction à prendre, les deux membres de Fairy Tail se retrouvèrent sur un sentier eneigé. Bien que le paysage en valait le détour, une étrange odeur flottait dans l'air mais le parfum des pins environnent empêchait le dragon slayer de feu de se concentrer. Il continua d'avancer, tournant régulièrement sa tête de gauche à droite en fronçant le nez. L'odeur s'emplifiait. Happy tramblotait légèrement et sapprocha de Natsu. C'est vrai, il avait peur. L'ambiance qui régnait était loin d'être conviviale. Alors que l'exeed faisait pareil que son ami, il se prit brusquement son dos. Tout en se frottant la tête, il regarda Natsu. Son visage se décomposait à vue d'oeil. Hésitant, Happy regarda dans la même direction que lui et mit ses mains devant sa bouche. Il ne rêvait pas. Il voyait bien un bras devenu rouge par le sang sortir de la neige. Natsu se mit à renifler lentement... Très lentement se disant que cette odeur ne pouvait être la sienne. Il s'agenouilla brusquement et commença à déterrer la personne. Le chat bleu, surpris sur le coup, vint ensuite l'aider avant de reculer et d'avoir les larmes aux yeux.

"Que c'est il passait? Lushy réponds moi..."

* * *

Alors, comment trouvez vous ce premier chapitre? Des avis? Des critiques? _N'hésitez pas et commentez! ;)_

A Lundi prochain :3 !


	2. Cavalier Seul : Seconde Partie

Bonjour, bonsoir, coucou :D

Me revoici pour un deuxième chapitre où l'intrigue arrive 8D ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira n_n

**Reviews : **Merci pour ta review **Lunara-chan, **elle m'a fai très plaisir, bien que j'avais déjà ton avis sur la fic, ca fait toujours chaud au coeur :D

Merci aussi pour la tienne **mimine x3** :D The secret? Je ne connais pas pourtant ^^ Bon, j'espère alors que ma fiction ne ressemblera pas à celle-ci . Oui, chaque lundi, pour etre ponctuelle pour une fois ~

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **Alors que Natsu est à la pêche, Lucy a besoin d'argent pour son loyer et décide de partir en mission toute seule. Natsu, enervé par celle-ci qui l'a laissé de côté, part à sa recherche. Mais quelle surprise lorsqu'il découvre la jeune mage stellaire dans un sale état, insonsciente sur le sol!

Bonne Lecture à vous tous!

* * *

**Chapitre Deux : Cavalier Seul ( Deuxième Partie)**

* * *

Natsu ne bougeait plus. Il était pétrifié par tout ce qui était en train de se produire. Il voulait arrêter le temps puis le remonter. Il souhaitait avoir ce pouvoir. Mais il n'était qu'un mage de feu, plus particulièrement un enfant de dragon. Il fixait Happy qui secouait le petit corps de la jeune fille en mauvais état. Ses vêtements étaient déchiquetést, chaque parcelle de son corps, rougit par le sang, frisonnait. Natsu frappa le sol de son poing. C'était trop pour lui. Deplus il les avait vu, ses larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Si il avait été la plus tôt, jamais elles n'auraient vu le jour, jamais elle aurait été attaqué, jamais tout ce la ne serait arrivé...

De ses mains tremblantes, il prit son écharpe et l'enfila à la mage stellaire. _Merde Lucy, qu'est ce qu'il s'est_ passé?

Le mage de feu caressa lentement la tête de l'exeed pour lui signaler que ça irait, puis il passa son bras sous les genoux de la blonde ainsi que derrière sa tête. Doucement, il la releva. Elle ne bougeait pas, elle ne disait rien, elle était comme m... Non, elle ne l'était pas!

"- Happy on rentre!" dis Natsu rapidemment.

Il courru. Courru aussi vite qu'il puisse. Le froid lui brûlait la gorge, le brouillard l'empêchait de trouver rapidement la direction à prendre et la neige alourdissait ses jambes. _Quel temps de merde! _pensa t-il.

Son regard se porta sur son amie qui semblait souffrir au vue de son visage et la pensée qu'elle y reste l'horrifer. Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche pour chasser cette horrible idée. Il essayait de se convaincre que la mage de Fairy Tail irait bien une fois au chaud, elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Sinon, qui sera la pour lui crier dessus lorsqu'il veut lire son roman? Qui sera la pour partir en mission avec lui? Qui sera la pour l'apaiser lorsqu'il cauchemarde sur Igneer?

Il était faible. Mais avec elle il se sentait autrement. Il voulait être son héro.

A ses côtés, Happy tentait de garder le rythme. L'allure du dragon slayer s'accélérait de plus en plus. A quoi pensait-il pour atteindre cette vitesse? Il allait être obligé d'utiliser Max Speed à ce stade la.

Tous deux cherchaient le moyen le plus rapide de se diriger vers la guilde. Ils savaient que tout n'était que question de temps. Et pour ne pas mentir, ils en manquaient cruellement. C'était comme un compte à rebours dont la fin était proche. Puis Natsu eu une idée. Il s'arrêta d'un seul coup, laissant le petit chat bleu continuait sa course qu'il finit quelques mètres plus loin. Happy se retourna et observa son compagnon. Il avait déposé Lucy sur un amas de feuilles mortes pour arracher deux écorces d'arbre. Il l'a récupéra puis intalla ses pieds sur les deux morceaux de bois, formant à présent des skis.

"Happy, utilise ta magie pour nous pousser, sinon on y arrivera jamais à temps!" expliqua t-il

Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de lui. Portait deux personnes n'était pas dans ses capacités, mais est ce que les pousser revenait au même? Mais le temps de réflexion était écoulé. Si il ne tentait rien, Lucy allait mourir de froid. Même si Natsu la rechauffait de son corps, comparait à un bon feu de cheminée, il faisait pâle figure dans ce froid mordant. Il prit place derrière le mage de feu et poussa de toutes ses forces. Ils étaient vraiment lourds tous les deux! Ca devait être encore Lucy... Il alla à toute allure, aidé par son ami qui faisait fondre la neige, les faisant glisser mieux, et ils arrivèrent devant la guilde.

Natsu ouvrit les deux immenses portes d'un coup de pied. Tous les regards se portèrent sur lui avant que leurs yeux s'écarquillent. Le maître accouru jusqu'à Natsu et Happy, à bout de souffle d'avoir courru, et demanda aux deux membres de la guilde de les suivre à l'étage. Le rose déposa Lucy dans un lit, sortit tout un tas de couverture qu'il déposa sur elle, puis se retourna vers Makarov.

" Polyussica ne devrait pas tarder." dit il sur un ton calme, cachant sa nervosité. " Que s'est il passé ?"

La guilde les avait suivi, voir Lucy dans cet état était vraiment dramatique. Natsu plaqua ses deux poings sur la table et s'emporta :

" C'est ce que j'aimerais bien savoir!"

"Calme toi. Tu risques de reveiller Lucy et elle a besoin repos" lança Erza.

Natsu grogna et croisa ses bras autour de son torse. Au même moment, le medecin de la guilde fit son entrée en pestant sa haine contre les humains. Elle fixa Makarov avant de faire de même envers Lucy. Elle eut l'air blasé lorsqu'elle ne vit qu'une petite méche dorée sortir de dessous d'une pile de couverture.

" Je vais la soigner. Que tout le monde sorte d'ici."

"Je reste." dit simplement Natsu

"Je ne fais d'exception pour personne. Sors."

Alors qu'il allait protester une nouvelle fois, Erza l'attrapa par le bras et le sortit de la pièce.

Dans la grande salle de Fairy Tail, plus personne n'osait rien dire. Tous avait la tête baissée ou regardait dans le vide, les larmes au bord des yeux.

"T'es fière de l'avoir laissé partir? " cracha Natsu envers son fidèle rival.

Cette remarque aurait dû rester dans les pensées du dragon slayer car en guise de réponse, Grey l'envoya valser. Son visage se déforma par la rage. Il n'avait pas le droit de dire ça, ce n'était en aucun de sa faute, ce qui devait arriver et arrivé, il n'y était pour rien la dedans. Natsu tombit sur une table qui se brisa sous la force de son attérissage. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il se releva, essuya rageuseument sa lèvre entaillée et chargea sur le mage de glace. Tout était de sa faute, si il avait refléchit, tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Il leva haut son poing et se prépara à l'envoyer en plein dans la tête de son adversaire quand Erza rentra dans la bataille et stoppa les deux.

"Ecarte toi Erza, tout ça c'est de sa faute, s'il l'avait retenu, elle ne serait pas dans cet état la!" siffla Natsu

"Ta guele Natsu, t'avait cas être la crétin!" répondit Grey sur le même ton

"Ce n'est pas en vous battant que cala arrangera les choses, vous êtes entrain d'inquiéter encore plus tout le monde avec vos bêtises!" jeta Erza avec un regard noir pour les deux combattants.

Bien qu'elle essayer de rester forte, sa voix trahissait son visage neutre. Elle tremblait. Le dragon slayer grogna puis partit s'asseoir à une table et fit tomber sa tête entre ses mains légèrement coupées par sa chute. C'est vrai ce battre ne servirait à rien. Il fallait juste attendre. Et il detestait le faire. Happy frémit lorsque son ami grogna un peu plus fort. Il s'assit à côté de lui et ne dit rien. Que pouvait-il faire de plus?

Une heure s'écoula durant laquelle une éternité s'était faite ressentir. Polyussica montra enfin le bout de son nez et se dirigea vers le maitre de la guilde.

"Elle est saine et sauve mais il lui faut du repos. "

Alors que la guilde semblait soulagée, Natsu gravit les escaliers en un rien de temps et observa Lucy. Tout son corps était recouvert de bandages mais son visage était serein. Elle ne souffait plus. Natsu ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un petit sourire, il était si heureux qu'elle aille bien. Levy le bouscula involontairement et courut jusqu'au lit de son amie, suivit de toute la guilde tandis que Natsu ne bougeait pas. Elle allait bien, pour l'instant c'est tout ce dont il avait besoin.

" ELLE A PARLE!" hurla Levy. " Elle vient de dire _"Dans ma poche" ! _Je ne suis pas folle, je l'ai entendu!" continua t-elle.

Dans ma poche? La bleue fouilla dans ce qui était autre fois "une poche" et en sortit un papier, mouillé par la neige.

"J'avais raison!" s'excita Levy

Délicatement, elle ouvrit le papier. L'écriture, qui ressemblait à celle d'un gamin de sept ans, avait bavé. Mais le tout restait encore lisible, surtout pour quelqu'un qui s'y connaisait. Elle tousota doucement et lâcha :

" Que le jeu commence..."

* * *

Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire, en prenant soin de laisser ce merveilleux suspence 8D ( J'entends vos " La Sadique!" qui proviennent de derrière vos écrans, je ne suis pas sourde, mais non je suis juste! u_u)

Mais bon, passons, alors que pensez vous de celui-ci? :)

Lundi prochain, je ne pourrais malheureusement pas poster car je suis en voyage en Angleterre~ 

Désolé, mais il faudra attendre **le lundi d'après, **soit le **lundi 1er avril **pour la suite. Je vous laisse imaginer ce qu'il pourrait bien ce produire 8)

A dans deux semaines :)


	3. Un ans et deux jours

Bonjour! :D Vous allez toujours bien? Même si je vous ai fait attendre un peu plus longtemps? 8D

Pour moi, l'Angletter c'était juste génial~

Mais le voila, ce chapitre que vous attendiez tous depuis deux semaines! :D

**Reviews : fanmanga83 **: Moi cruelle? Surement pas 8D Et oui, très peu d'indice sur ce méchant, comment savoir qui sait et ce jeu, comme tu dis, mais qu'es-ce donc? Je ne laisse le découvrire 8D En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle me fait vraiment chaud au coeur! n_n

**Guest** : Merci beaucoup, ta review me fait énormement plaisir! :D Non, non, tu as raison de m'avoir fait remarquer mes erreurs et e t'en remercie! Je suis allée les corriger et j'espère que dans celui ci, tu n'en verras pas ^^ Bon, si tu as connu pire, ça va 8D Mais je ne suis pas si méchante que ça, c'est juste que je connais exactement la tête qu'on fait lorsqu'on veut la suite xD

**VeryBadGirl3 **: Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a faite très plaisir :3 Merci beaucoup! -^^-

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Natsu a trouvé Lucy inconsciente dans la neige. Il l'a rammène avec l'aide de Lucy à la guilde, la laissant au soin de Polyussica. La jeune mage s'en sort sans blessure grave mais lorsque Levy vient voir ça meilleure amie, dans son sommeille, elle mumure quelque chose. Dans la poche de la blonde se trouve un mot : "Que le jeu commence..."

Bonne lecture à vous tous! n_n

* * *

**Chapitre**** Trois : Un ans et deux jours.**

* * *

Grey accéléra le pas pour se mettre à courir. Il pénétra dans la guilde et se mélangea à la foule avant que les cris suraigues ne reprennent :

"- Grey-sama! Juvia a un cadeau pour vous !"

Mais lui il n'en voulait pas. Ca devait être un philtre d'amour ou quelque chose de semblable. Rien que cette pensée lui provoqua un frisson. Juvia était effrayante par moment.

Il se fraya un chemin puis se dirigea vers la sortie, il allait la piéger. Il suffisait qu'elle rentre dans la foule pour qu'il en ressorte comme si rien ne se passait et il pourrait s'enfuir loin d'elle Alors qu'il fit deux pas hors de l'assemblée, il se sentit tiré par l'arrière. Il se retourna et se crispa sur le coup. C'était elle qui l'avait eu.

"-Tenez Grey-sama, cela fait un an et deux jours que Juvia vous a rejoind et vous aime, alors acceptez ce cadeau en guise de notre amour." fit Juvia avec un regard plein d'espérance.

Grey souffla avant de prendre le présent et de l'ouvrir.

"- Juvia a créé ce tee-shirt de ses propres mains, vous l'aimez ?" demand t-elle plein d'étoiles dans les yeux.

Le mage de glace se pétrifia sur place. Sur le tee-shirt, une représentation de Juvia sur ses genoux entrain de se faire taper le derrière par lui , était représentée. Wakaba profita de l'instant pour lui dérober l'horrible surprise afin de la montrer à tout le monde.

A la vue du tee-shirt, la guilde explosa de rire et les deux tourteraux étaient passés à un teint rouge tomate. Juvia était terriblement embarassée tandis que Gray était au bord de la crise de nerf. Il se jetta sur Wakaba et une nouvelle bataille au sein de la guilde éclata. Pourtant elle ne dura guère longtemps. Elle fut rapidement interrompue par un hurlement de colère en provenance de l'étage :

"PUTAIN LUCY FAIT UN EFFORT!" cria un homme.

La même personne qui venait de crier, descendit. Il était plus qu'en colère, pas contre elle mais contre lui. Sur ces pas, une jeune fille le suivit.

"Natsu va t'excuser immédiatement, ce n'est pas de sa faute et tu le sais très bien!" fit Erza sur un ton assez agressif.

"Rien à foutre." répondit Natsu séchement.

Elle hurla quelque chose mais il n'écoutait plus. Il sortit de Fairy Tail pour se calmer. Il avait encore fait le con. Lucy s'était enfin reveillée avec l'absence d'un souvenir : son agression. Elle datait d'il y a deux jours, mais ils lui ont servi pour ce rétablir. Polyussica nous avait prévenue, que vu son état, elle mettrait du temps à se réveiller. Mais pour la perte de mémoire, elle n'en savait rien.

Le maître avait expliqué que de la Magie Perdue pouvait être la cause. Mais Natsu s'en foutait de ça, il voulait savoir qui c'était pour le défigurer. Il sentit la colère montait d'un cran. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer, le simple fait de se remémorer de l'état de Lucy le mettait hors de lui. Mais il ne pourrait pas lui présenter ses excuses si il n'était pas posé. Il risquait de s'emportait de nouveau et de la faire pleurer encore une fois. Il s'était énervé et elle s'était mise à pleurer. Au souvenir de sa tête entre ses mains, de ses sanglots qui s'emplifiaient ou de sa voix cassante qui lâcha " Excuse- moi Natsu..." l'énerva encore plus. Il n'était qu'un gros nul. Il porta sa main tremblante à son visage et souffla un bon coup. Il devait faire demi tour et lui demandait pardon. Mais ses jambes ne voulaient pas, elles continuaient leur chemin.

Il arpenta les rues de Magnolia avant d'arriver devant l'appartement de la Blonde. Ses pieds l'avaient guidé jusque ici et s'étaient stoppés. Oui, il voulait que rien de tout cela ne se soit passer, il voulait passer de nouveau par la fenêtre de sa chambre pour se glisser dans son lit et qu'elle vienne se blotir contre lui. Il voulait encore de ces moments où ils ne sont que tous les deux. Leur moment. Son visage se teinture d'un petit rouge pâle puis revint à la normal. Il reprit sa marche avant de sentir une main se déposer sur son épaule. Il tourna sa tête pour observer l'intrue qui venait déranger ses pensées.

Grey. Il n'y avait que son meilleur ennemi pour venir le chercher. Il prit place à ses côtés et ils visitèrent les moindres ruelles de la grande ville sans rien dire. Ils communiquaient comme ça.

Alors que le soleil finissait sa course derrière les montagnes, les deux compèrent prirent le chein du retour. Pourtant, Grey s'arrêta.

"Continue sans moi, je n'ai pas envie de rentrer" explica t-il

"Juvia? " demand Natsu comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Pour toute réponse, Gray fit une grimace. Cela voulait dire oui. Le mage de feu sourit, avant de taper dans la main de son ami.

Natsu rentra, souriant. S'être promené lui avait procurer un bien fou. Grey, lui, s'assit sur le bord du canal. Il se pencha en avant et observa son reflet. Il se revoyait avec Ul, s'entrainant comme un malade pour dépasser Léon et qu'elle soit fière de lui. Il était arrivé à son niveau et il avait reussi à rentrer dans son estime, alors pourquoi était il partit faire face à ce monstre plus fort que lui? Il était vraiment crétin d'avoir fait ça. Mais Ul l'avait sauvé et il se devait donc de vivre comme il l'avait toujours souhaité.

Grey sourit tristement au reflet du fantôme de son maître qui le hantait toujours par moment. Mais petit à petit, le visage de la jeune femme se déforma et fut remplacé par un autre. Par une personne réèlle qu'il avait déjà vu. Grey se retourna vivement et aperçu le sourire mesquin de l'odieux personnage qui se dessinait très bien sur son visage. Pourquoi était-il ici?

Il vu sa main se levait. Quelques gouttes perlaient sur le front du mage de glace. La personne remua doucement ses lèvres tout en les gardant étiraient. Grey recula mais l'eau le bloquait. Il colla ses mains et se concentra. Trop tard, l'assailant lança son sort. Le mage le vit arriver, non il ne pouvait pas finir comme ça. Et d'un seul coup il fut envolopée dans un voile noir. _Le lâche, il m'a attaqué par derrière! _pensa t-il avant de sombrer dans le néant.

* * *

Oui, je compte bien continuer avec mes fins horribles, vous laissant mijoter jusqu'au prochain lundi 8D

Mais en attendant, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Tout avis est accepté ^^

A lundi prochain pour de nouvelles aventures! :D


	4. Suspect

Coucou! :D Et oui, voici le chapitre que vous attendiez tous! :D

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Natsu s'embrouille avec Lucy, Juvia fait un étrange cadeau à Grey et celui-ci ce fait agresser par cette mystérieuse personne...

Bonne Lecture! :)

* * *

**Chapitre Trois : Suspect**

* * *

Natsu couru en direction de la guilde. Hier, il avait raté Lucy qui était partie à la bibliothèque avec Levy. Et jamais il n'y mettrais un pied. Alors aujourd'hui, il s'excusera. Le dragon slayer tenta un raccourci et passa devant le parc sud de Magnolia. Quelque chose n'allait pas, une telle assemblée dans ce parc n'était pas courant.

Intrigué, le mage descendit vers l'attroupement. Tous les regards étaient portés sur le grand arbre qui surplombait le jardin. Natsu ressentit un sentiment de déjà vu. _Bordel qu'est ce qu'il se passe?_

Il s'approcha peu à peu et découvrit les membres de Fairy Tail, outrés. Doucement, le plus doucement possible, Natsu releva la tête. Et au fur et à mesur qu'elle se levait, il sentait une rage incontrolée montait en lui. Qu'est que foutait Grey et Levy accrochés en haut de cet arbre et salement amochés. Au dessus d'eux, d'une écriture de celle d'un enfant était marqué : "_ Ne jamais mélanger les forts et les moins que rien"._

"- Putain, il n'y a qu'une personne pour avoir fait ça! " cria Natsu en se retournant vivement et en cherchant la personne des yeux.

"- Calme toi Natsu, on a aucune preuve" tenta Erza

Trop tard, Natsu donna un coup d'épaule à la rousse pour le laisser passer et couru jusqu'à lui. Le coupable. Celui qui avait du faire tout ce mal à Lucy. Ce connard.

Il enflamma son poing et l'écrasa avec toute sa haine contre Gajeel.

"Enfoiré, comment t'as pu faire ça? Tu faisais partie de notre famille, TU FAISAIS PARTIE DE FAIRY TAIL!" hurla Natsu

Le dragon slayer d'acier fut projeté au loin et termina sa chute contre le terre plein. Il se releva, essuya le sang qui coulait de sa bouche et fixa Natsu de ses pupilles rouges.

"Pour qui tu m'prends crétin? J'ai rien foutu moi! " répondis Gajeel sur un ton dès plus froid.

"TA GUELE" rugit le rose.

Il courut de nouveau vers lui et lui administra un violant coup de pied enflammé. Gajeel transforma son bras droit et encaissa tant bien que mal le coup. Il fit de même avec sa jambe et l'envoya dans l'estomac du mage de feu qui le reçu de plein fouet et valsa un peu plus loin. Natsu sauta sur ses pieds et enflamma tout son corps. Son visage était tordu par la colère qu'il ressentait. Il se mit à courir vers son adversaire. Gajeel fit de même. Il métamorphosa son bras et entra dans la course. C'était le coup final. Le décisif. Celui qui allait désigner le gagnant.

Au dernier moment, Makarov se mit sur la trajectoire des deux membres de Fairy Tail. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter, ils allaient trop vite, ils allaient l'écraser. Alors que les deux dragons slayers étaient appeurés par ce qui allait se produire, Mirajane apparut devant Natsu sous sa forme de Satan Soul et l'expulsa de l'autre côté tandis qu'Erza surgit de nul part devant Gajeel et lui adressa un bon coup d'épée qui le fit reculer. Le maître de la guilde ne bougea pas. Il fixa ses deux enfants intensémment.

"-Pousse toi le vieux! C'est lui qui a fait ça à Grey et Levy! Et si ça se trouve c'est lui qui a fait du mal à Lucy!"

"- Je n'aurais jamais touché à Bunny Girl ni à la crevette et encore moins au glaçon! " fit Gajeel, haineux.

"-Natsu, Gajeel est mon enfant, je crois en lui comme je crois en chacun d'entre vous" expliqua Makarov

"- N'oublie pas qu'avant d'être ton enfant, il était ton ennemie." cracha Natsu en guise réponse.

"-Et si je l'ai accepté comme tel c'est qu'il ne l'était pas" se fâcha le vieux.

Natsu grogna. Il détestait ne pas avoir le dernier mot et le maître arriver toujours à le faire taire. Natsu tourna la tête vers Lucy qui semblait trembloter. Aurait elle peur de Gajeel? Et si un sort l'empêchant de dire qui était son assaillant était la vraie raison de sa perte de mémoire?

"- Lucy, réponds moi franchement, est- ce que tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux jours? " demanda Natsu sur un ton calme mais tout de même anxieux.

"-Je te l'ai déjà dit Natsu, je ne me..."

"-Est-ce que tu ne t'en souviens plus ou est-ce qu'on t'empêche de nous dire qui c'est?" coupa t-il

"-Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire " fit la mage stellaire en fronçant doucement les sourcils.

"- Et si le coupable était Gajeel mais que Lucy ne peux rien dire?"

"- Arrête tes conneries tête à flammes " répondit le concerné.

"- C'est vrai que le jour ou Lucy est partie, elle t'est rentré dedans puis tu es sortie comme si tu allais la suivre, mais ça ne prouve en aucun cas que c'est toi hein!" dit timidement Wendy

"-Juvia n'est pas d'accord avec vous, Gajeel est gentil maintenant. Puis l'écriture rapelle quelque chose à Juvia..." protesta la mage d'eau

"-Mais pourtant hier Levy-chan nous a quitté car elle a dit qu'elle devait te retrouver" fit Jet, les larmes au bord des yeux.

"-Et quand on est arrivé à la guilde tu n'étais plus là!" renchérie Droy dans le même état que son partenaire.

"-Si t'es un homme, dis la vérité!" s'exclama Elfman

"-Juvia était dehors lorsque Lucy est sortie, et Gajeel ne l'a pas suivi!"

Et c'est alors que la guilde partit dans des déclarations, certaines pour Gajeel et d'autres contre lui. Dans ce parc, la zizanie éclata au sein de Fairy Tail, chacun criait de quel côté il était, ou inventé un nouveau coupable. Les tensions entre les membres se formaient petit à petit. Ils allaient finir par se battre en eux.

"-Arrêtez vous donc! Ce n'est pas ce que je vous ai appris! Vous êtez censé vous entraider et vous soutenir, avez vous oublié la doctrine de Fairy Tail? Faut il que je vous fasse la leçon, à votre âge?" fit Makarov en montant le son, tel qu'à la fin, il fut géant.

Les membres de la guilde ainsi que les villageois déglutirent avec difficulté. Makarov était terrifiant lorsqu'il se transformait.

"-Voila ce que cherche l'ennemie, à nous dissoudre et vous êtes entrain de rentrer en plein dans son piège. " dit Mirajane

"-Alors excusez vous tout de suite!" ajouta le maître

"-Excuse nous Gajeel" fit la guilde en choeur.

Le sourire au lèvre, les membres rentrèrent à leur QG -avec les deux bléssés bien entendu. Après tant d'émotions, ils devaient se reposer un peu. Mais l'un d'entre eux était tout sauf heureux. Natsu était vraiment énervé après ce qu'il venait de se produire. Sa fierté avait été piétiné. Alors qu'il fixait Gajeel, une petite main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna et aperçu le sourire qu'affichait Lucy. Avec tout ça, il avait complétement oublié ses excuses.

"- Luce..."

"-Hum?"

"-Désolé pour t'avoir crié dessus hier." finit il, embarassé.

"-Ne t'en fait pas, je n'y pense plus" répondit elle, toujours avec son sourire.

Sa colère s'était envolée. Il sourit lui aussi, la voir comme ça lui donnait de la force. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa la joue de Natsu avant de le tirer par le poignet pour l'ammener à la guilde. L'endroit où avait été déposé le baiser prit une teinte d'un jolie rouge tomate et il l'a suivit, tel un automate.

* * *

Je vais me répéter, mais je ne suis en aucun cas sadique u_u Mais j'ai tout de même beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre, ou action et une petite pointe d'amour se mélange :D

Des avis? :)

A lundi prochain :D


	5. Coupable : Première partie

Et oui, c'est en ce beau lundi que je viens poster ce nouveau chapitre où le titre vous laisse réfléchir... En tout cas, j'espère que vous allez toujours bien et que bien sûr, ce que vous allez lire vous plaira :)

**Review : **Merci à toi, **fanmanga3, **qui a été la seule à me poster une petite review qui m'a fait extrêment plaisir, étant donné que je n'en avai point eu le chapitre encore d'avant. Oui c'est vrai que dans tous ces drames, j'ai eu une petite envie d'intégrer du NaLu :) Beaucoup de question et très peu de réponse, tu les trouveras peu être ici... A moins que tu te poses plus de questions 8D

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **Alors que Natsu compte s'excuser de son comportement puéril envers Lucy, il découvre deux de ses amis, accroché à un arbre, bléssés. Grey et Levy. Directement, les soupçons sont portés sur Gajeel et une courte bataille entre dragon slayer se produit. Mais le maître croit en Gajeel et de ce fit, demande à ce qu'il ne soit pas accuser. Alors que tout le monde rentre à la guilde, Natsu présente enfin ses excuses et rentre avec Lucy.

Bonne lecture! :D

* * *

**Chapitre Cinq : Coupable ( Première Partie )**

* * *

Bien que les excuses se soient faites, les tensions étaient maîtres des lieux en ce moment même, dans la guilde. Chacun se lançait des petits regards, accusateurs ou réprimendeurs, tout dépendaient de la personne. Le maître, un verre à la main, souffla d'exaspération devant ses enfants plus têtus les uns que les autres. Ce jeu était allé beaucoup trop loin pour lui et l'énervait au plus au point. Il allait finir par savoir qui était le coupable et dès cet instant, il sera un homme mort.

"- Maître, un idée met venue, et si nous ammenions Lucy sur les lieux de son attaque, elle pourrait se souvenir de quelque chose?" proposa Lisana

"- Tu as toujours de merveilleuses idées ma petite Lisana!" s'exclama t-il les joues rougit par l'acool, en tapotant les fesses de la jeune Strauss

"- Maître!" firent Mirajane et Lisana offusqués, avant que la grande soeur réprimende son "père".

Lisana se tourna, alors vers la concerné et lui offrit le plus beau de ses sourires, auquel Lucy y répondit.

"-Je viens avec vous " dit Natsu en se levant. "Happy?"

"-Aye sir!" répondit le petit chat bleu

Les quatres amis quittèrent la guilde en direction de la gare en saluant leur maître, qui se faisait toujours sermoner par Mirajane. Au fur et à mesur qu'ils marchaient, Lucy se sentait anxieuse. Et si elle n'arrivait pa à se souvenir du coupable? Qu'en penserait la guilde? Ils seraient surement déçu. Et Lucy ne voulait en aucun cas les decevoir. Il fallait que la chance soit de son côté et croiser les doigts.

Mais la peur de la conselationniste se transforma lorsque le visage du dragon slayer se décomposa au simple nom du transport, en un petit rire accompagné de ses équipiers . Ca allait être un long trajet pour quelqu'un. Pour Lucy, elle allait pouvoir parler avec Lisana pour oublier ce qui l'a térroriser. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'elles ne s'étaient pas retrouver toutes les deux pour parler de tout et de nimporte quoi. En faite, ça faisait un moment que Lucy n'était pas restée avec les filles de Fairy Tail et ça lui manquait.

* * *

Gajeel sentit un une veine palpitait sur sa tempe droite mais se força à rester calme. Si il disait quelque chose de travers, il allait les avoir sur le dos encore plus longtemps que prévus. Plus il avançait dans Magnolia et plus les chuchotements augmentaient. _Putain mais qu'est qu'ils sont agaçants..._ Il sortit de la ville puis s'arrêta instentanemment et se retourna.

"-Vous allez me lâcher à la fin, je ne suis plus dans la ville!" crâcha t-il.

Jet et Droy, cachés derrière un tout petit rocher, furent surpris d'avoir été découvert. Mais ce ne fut pourtant pas très dur de les voir. De plus, le dragon slayer de l'acier avait sentit leur odeur depuis un bon moment. Et il fallait qu'ils apprennent à être discret et a se cacher.

"-Te mettre en colère maintenant ne servira à rien Gajeel." fit Lily en secuoant la tête négativement

Pour toute réponse il soupira. C'était vrai, ça ne servirait à rien, mais il ne supportait plus ces deux pots de colles. Comment faisait la crevette pour les supporter?

"-On est la pour te surveiller!" s'exclama Jet en le pointant du doigt.

"-Et tu t'en fou de la crevette?" Demanda Gajeel, étant sur qu'ils partiraient pour la retrouver.

"-Polyussica ne veut voir personne, alors on te suit!" répondit Droy en haussant les épaules, comme si c'était une évidence pure.

"-Et comment pouvez-vous savoir quand elle aura finit?" questionna le mage d'acier, un sourire en coin.

"-Et bien..." commença Jet, avec quelques gouttes de sueurs sur le front.

Il regarda Droy qui était dans le même état que lui, avant que tous deux partent en courant, criant " On arrive Lévy-chaaaaaaaaaan". Gajeel laissa échapper un petit ricanement tandis que Lily souriait. Sans elle, ils n'étaient vraiment rien. Les deux compèrent, enfin tranquille, partirent dans les montagnes reculés de Magnolia pour s'exercer.

* * *

"-Alors Luce, quelque chose te reviens?" soupira Natsu.

"-Je ne sais pas trop" répondit elle.

"-Ca fait des heures que tu nous sors la même phrase, change un peu de disque." continua t-il, exaspéré

"-Natsu, laisse du temps à Lucy, ça ne doit pas être facile pour elle aussi!" gronda Lisana.

"-J'ai envie de poissons..." fit Happy.

La jeune Strauss leva un sourcil avant de soupirer. Ils s'étaient bien trouvé ces deux là! Elle détourna son regard d'eux pour le poser sur Lucy. Elle semblait chercher quelque chose. Son visage ne cessait d'exprimer l'incompréhension, la peur, la colère voir même l'inquiètude. Elle devait se souvenir de son attaque, mais pas de son asaillant. Elle observa la blonde qui fit quelques pas en avant. Elle se stoppa puis s'allongea sur le sol.

"-Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment Lulu" dit Natsu en pleine confusion

"-Elle est devenue complétement folle, on a perdu Lucy!" continua Happy, qui volait dans tous les sens, ses pattes sur ses petites joues.

"-Mais taisez-vous donc, elle se concentre!" se fâcha une nouvelle fois Lisana.

A la fin de sa phrase, la mage des esprits écarquilla ses yeux et se releva rapidement.

"-Je me souviens de tout!"

* * *

"-Levy-chaaaaaaan! Comment ça va?" pleunichèrent ses compagnons

"-Je vais bien, merci." dit elle, en souriant

"-J'ai mal au crâne alors fermez la un peu" fit Grey, mal reveillé.

"-Juvia va faire un massage à Grey-sama pour qu'il se sente mieux"

Il secoua négativement la tête disant qu'il allait très bien, que c'était un blague. Juvia parut triste mais n'en resta pas la, elle allait lui préparer un bon repas pour qu'il se remette en forme. Sans que personne ne comprenne quoi que se soit, la mage d'eau partit en courant, poussant quelques gloussements.

"-Alors vous aussi, vous avez tout oublié?" demanda le maître une fois la petite scène d'amour finit.

Les deux concernés baissèrent les yeux. Ils comprenaient tout à fait ce que resentait Lucy. Se souvenir de ce qu'on faisait, être dérangeait, se retourner et voir une énorme tâche noire. C'était fustrant. Savoir qui il est mais sans le savoir.

"-Vous allez mieux? demanda Wendy qui venait juse d'entrer.

"- Oui, merci Wendy " répondit Levy avec son plus beau sourire tandis que Grey hochait la tête.

D'un seul coup, le jeune dragon slayer eut un geste -un peu déplacé - qui troubla les personnes présentes.

"- Ce ne sont pas de très bonnes manières Wendy, renifler les humains - ou qui que se soit - ne se fait pas!" s'exclama Carla, outrée

"- Mais... Une étrange odeur vous entour... On dirait celle de Gajeel." expliqua la jeune fille.

La bouche de Makarov souvrit très lentement, la nouvelle était dure à assimiler. Serait-ce pour cela que Natsu s'était énervé contre lui? Non. Gajeel avait changé. Il avait fait ses preuves. Mais on ne pouvait pas nier le fait que son odeur se trouvait sur deux blessés. Surtout quand on avait que très peu d'indice sur le coupable.**  
**

Une goutte de sueur roula sur la tempe du Maître. Qu devait-il faire? Il était vraiment perdu. L'accuser ou le défendre? C'est alors qu'il posa une question, celle qui allait définir sa réponse.

"- Gajeel se trouve à la guilde?"

"- Non " répondit Mirajane.

* * *

Erza savait qu'elle devait rentrer, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. C'était trop dur pour elle de partir, de s'en allait loin d'ici. Cette vitrine de fraisier était beaucoup plus tentante que l'appartement de Lucy, où il n'y avait jamais rien à manger. Ses yeux, aussi gros que des pastèques, examinaient chacun des fraisiers disposés. Ils avaient tous une forme et une couleur différente. Mais le plus jolie était sans doute le rond, dont le dessus était d'un jolie rouge fraise. Le plus gros quoi. Demain, elle reviendrait en acheter, ils avaient l'air tellement bon! Mais un petit ricanement l'a ramena à la réalité.

"-A ton tour Erza Scralette!"

* * *

Les surprises ne manquent pas dans ce chapitre! Beaucoup de chose se sont produites et ce n'est pas finit. Alors Gajeel serait vraiment le méchant? Vous saurez qui c'est, mais plus tard (a)

Bon en tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimez ce chapitre, n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fai toujours plaisir et ça m'aide à savoir ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas ;)

En tout cas, à lundi prochain! :D


	6. Coupable : Deuxième partie

****Coucou à vous tous :D Ca va? Vous êtes en vacances? :) ( pour ma part oui, et j'en profite un max! )

**Reviews : **Merci beaucoup **MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES** pour ta review, elle m'a faite très plaisir, merci de me sourtenir n.n

Merci à toi aussi **elanor lessien, **pour toi, Gajeel ne serait pas l'auteur de toutes ses attaques? Tu penses à une autre personne en particulier, ou c'est juste comme ça? :) En tout cas, merci encore pour ta review qui m'a rendu très heureuse, ça fait toujours plaisir :3

Et merci aussi à **vicky. **J'ai cherché à faire justement une fiction où le suspense régnait. Grande sadique dans l'âme, j'aime bien faire mijoter les lecteurs en laissant un maximum de suspense. Alors voila la suite :)

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **Lisanna, Lucy, Natsu ainsi qu'Happy décident de retourner sur le lieu d'agression de Lucy pour tenter de se souvenir qui est le coupable. Et elle retrouve la mémoire. Gajeel reste toujours un potentiel suspect. Erza se fait agresser à son tour. Que va t-il se passer?

Bonne lecture! :D

* * *

**Chapitre Six : Coupable ( Deuxième Partie )**

* * *

"- Tu es sûre de toi Lucy, c'est lui qui t'a attaqué?" demanda une nouvelle fois Lisana.

"- Sure et certaine!" répondit elle en secouant la tête.

Son regard était perdu dans le vide. Pourquoi? Pourquoi il était revenu l'attaquer? Faisait il partie d'une nouvelle guilde? Ou... Elle s'était reformée? A cette pensée, un long frisson parcourut le corps de la jeune fille. Elle ne voulait pas. Surtout pas.

"-Lucy, Lisana..."

Les concernées se tournèrent face au petit exeed qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

"-Natsu... Natsu... Il a disparu, je l'ai appelé mais il ne répond pas." dit il en reniflant.

C'est vrai, il ne criait plus qu'il avait faim, ou qu'il s' "emmerdait" ou d'autre chose comme ça. Les jeunes filles déglutirent avec difficulté et commencèrent à crier son nom. Avec lui on pouvait s'attendre à tout, et avoir à faire avec la garde du royaume leur déplaisait fortement. Bon sang, ou est ce que ce crétin était allé ce mettre encore?

D'une voix tremblante, la mage à la cheveulure blanche appela ces deux amis.

"-Je...Je l'ai-l'ai trouvé..."

Lucy s'approcha lentement et plaque ses mains sur sa bouche. Happy était dans le même état et Lisana n'était guère mieux. Natsu était allongé dans la neige qui avait prit une teinte rouge. Le même rouge s'écoulait des ses plaies encore fraîches. Il était salement amoché, ses habits arrachés et surtout, il était inconscient. La mage constellationniste se précipita vers le dragon slayer de feu tandis que Lisana tournait la tête de tous les côtés pour voir une quelconque trace. Mais rien. L'ennemi était drôlement fort. Mais plus pour longtemps.

Lucy tentait de calmer les plus grosses hémoragies en arranchant le tissu de sa jupe blanche. Non. Non, non, non. Comment cela pouvait-il arriver? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'avait attaquer? Il n'avait pas le droit. Pas Natsu. Lucy eut un sanglot un peu plus fort. Dès qu'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il était toujours la pour l'aider à se relver. Il avait aidé à rentrer dans la guilde qu'elle rêvait d'intégrer, il était le premier à effectuer une mission avec elle, il était celui qui se reposait sur ses genoux lorsqu'il se sentait mal dans un moyen de transport. Il était le seul qui avait le droit de dormir avec elle et il était le seul à être dans son coeur à présent. Alors maintant, cétait à son tour de l'aider, de le secourire. Aujourd'hui, c'était la princesse qui sauvait son prince charmant.

La plus jeune de la famille Strauss s'approcha du corps de Natsu, les larmes aux yeux, dépoa sa main sur l'épaule tremblante de Lucy et déclara du mieux qu'elle put :

"Il faut rentrer. Si on dit tout au maître, ces pourritures n'auront plus beaucoup de temps à vivre."

Lucy acquieça d'un signe de tête. Elle prit Happy, qui était toujours sous le choc, sur son épaule et attrapa un bras de Natsu qu'elle glissa sous son cou. Lisana fit de même de son côté puis ils partirent en direction de la gare pour Magnolia.

* * *

Une puissante magie écrasante émanait de Makarov. Lucy, Levy, Grey et maintenant, Erza et Elfman! Ce stupide "jeu" devait prendre fin. Même si il devait détruire chacune des guilds existantes, le père de Fairy Tail allait trouver le coupable.

Polyussica sortit de l'infirmerie de la guilde et signala d'un hochement de tête que leurs compagnons étaient sains et saufs. La guilde lâcha un long soupire mais l'inquiétude était toujours présente.

Chacun des membres se fixaient longuement. Qui serait le prochaine proie? Tout avait débuté avec une seule et on était arrivé au stade de deux.

La rose se dirigea vers Makarov et lui tendit une épée en bois ainsi qu'un jouet en forme de monstre vert. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et prit les deux objets avant de s'apercevoir qu'une inscription était écrite sur l'arme. "_Retour à..." _Le maître déglutit avec difficulté. Il avait un mauvais préssentiment. Il tira sur la petite ficelle qui sortait du dos de la créture verte qui se mit à parler et cria deux mots. "_L'envoyeur."_

"- Les victimes avaient cela avec eux. Ils iront mieux dans trois jours. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, aurevoir Makarov." fit elle avant de partir.

Le maître fronça un peu plus ses sourcils blancs Etait-ce un blague? Car il n'y avait rien de drôle la dedans. Cela signifiait quoi :"_Retour à l'envoyeur" ? _La magie écrasante de tout à l'heure semblait insignifiante à celle que le maître laisser sortir. Qui était-il? Il prit la boisson alcoolisée qui se trouvait à ses côtés et bu quelques petites gorgées. Mirajane qui était derrière le comptoire, posa délicatement la main sur l'épaule de Makarov et sourit timidement pour tenter de le calmer.

"- Nous trouveront le coupable maître, attendons que Lucy revienne"

Il répondit au magnifique sourire de son enfant et hocha la tête, tout en refaisant tomber sa magie. Mais il continuait à réfléchir sur l'identité de cette pourriture. Cela lui était impossible de penser à autre chose, sachant qu'elle devait bien rire en ce moment même. Sans s'en rendre compte, Makarov brisa son verre. Le liquide coula le long de sa main ridée, se mélangeant avec son sang. La jeune Bairmaid accourut avec un chiffon mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit le maître en train de pleurer - chose rare chez lui. La jeune Strauss déposa sa main sur bouche pour retenir un sanglot puis se mit à pleurer. Tout ce qu'il se passait devenait de plus horrible. Une nouvelle personne agréssée était pratiquemment chaque jour et de plus en plus grave à chaque fois. La prochaine pourrait-elle frôlait la mort, voir même y rester?_  
_

Petit à petit, le lourd silence qui planait à Fairy Tail fut remplacé par les sanglots de certains. Comme Levy, qui avait la tête enfouit dans le torse de Jet - aux anges malgrè tout - et enlaçait Droy. D'autre comme Luxus gardait un visage neutre. Pourtant on percevait - par moment - une petite lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux. Mais il se reprennait bien vite, ne voulant montrer aucun signe de faiblesse.

Grey fit tomber sa tête entre ses mains. Pourquoi il ne se souvenait de rien, ou plutôt, pourquoi n'arrivait il pas à dire un mot sur son agression? Si il arrivait à se rapeller d'une chose, même toute petite, tout serait plus simple. Mais il restait une personne qui pouvait les aider en ce moment même. Elle avait déjà mit son talent à l'épreuve pour Levy ainsi que lui. Elle pouvaait recommencer. Il le fallait.

"- Wendy, quelle odeur portait Erza et Elfman lorsque tu es allée les voir ce matin ?" Demanda le mage de glace d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

"- Et bien..." commença la jeune dragon slayer des cieux.

Son regard fixait le sol et ses deux indexs se rentraient dedans, faisant plier le haut de ses petits doigts. Elle semblait embarrassée. Sa question était aussi déplacée? Le maître était toujours assis sur le comptoire, les yeux rouges. Finalement les yeux de la jeune mage de Fairy Tail se levèrent et pointèrent une personne en particulier.

"- Alors c'est toi le coupable? C'est toi-" débuta Grey

"- Gajeel Redfox." finit-elle

A l'entente de la voix, tous les regards se dirigèrent vers la femme à la cheveulure écarlate.

"- Erza?!" s'écria la guilde.

* * *

Mais quel retournement de situation! 8D Nous avons trouvé le coupable? Gajeel Redfox? Pensez-vous que ce soit lui?

Est-ce que vous vous attendiez à ce que Natsu ce soit fait attaquer? Que va t-il se passait à la guilde en apprenant cette nouvelle en plus de Gajeel? :D

J'ai vraiment hâte de lire vos avis à propos de ce chapitre, alors n'hésitez pas et commenter ça m'aide beaucoup -^^-

A lundi prochain :D


	7. Coupable : Troisième partie

Bonjour à vous tous! :) Comment allez-vous? Pour ma part, je viens de reprendre les cours TT_TT

**Reviews : **Merci pour ta review **MARGUERITE . ROXON- JONES, **merci pour ton soutient n.n

Merci à **VeryBadGirl3 **pour tes encouragements ;3

Merci à **GruviaFt**, donc pour toi se serait Gajeel? Intéressant... Je te laisse découvrir la suite dans ce chapitre ;D

Merci aussi à **elanor lessien, **oui, j'avoue que mon chapitre était plutôt court, désoulé x C'est vrai qu'en quelque sorte, cela peut paraître bizarre, tu le sauras plus tard, je te laisse la surprise 8D Pour toi ce n'est pas Gajeel? Tout ausi intéressant... Ca aussi je te laisse le découvrire 83

Et merci à **vicky, **tu ne t'attendais pas à une telle tournure? Dans le bon sens, ou tu avais quelque chose de mieux en tête? En tout cas, voila le suite :D

Bonne découverte 8D

* * *

**Chapitre Sept : Coupable ( Troisième Partie ) **

* * *

Gajeel sauta sur ses pieds et fixa Titania méchamment. Ses pupilles d'un habituelle rouge écarlate, se rétrécirent, donnant un rouge bordeaux avec un air dès plus ténébreux. Comme si elle avait dit ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Et c'était sûrement ce qu'elle avait fait. Sa lèvre supérieure se souleva légèrement, laissant apparaître ses canines aguisées. Le maître observa Erza, ebahi. Mais si le maître ne disait rien, d'autre allait s'en charger.

"- Pourriture comment tu as osé toucher à Fairy Tail?" se leva Macao hors de lui -comme toute la guilde.

"- Avoue tes crimes, Gajeel Redfox!" s'exclama Fried rougit par la colère qui montait en lui.

"- Arretez avec vos conneries, c'pas moi!" fit Gajeel entre ses dents.

"- Juvia est d'accord avec lui, Gajeel est une personne gentille maintenant!" défendit la mage d'eau

"- Tu es son alliée Juvia? Ca ne m'étonne pas, vous venez tous deux du même endroit!" répliqua Wakaba

"- Qu'insinues-tu? Gajeel et Juvia sont gentils maintenant!" continua t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Une nouvelle guerre débuta à Fairy Tail. Mais ce n'était pas comme d'habitude, où tout le monde rit, boit, danse. C'était plutôt des visages tristes ou en colère, des disputes, des cris.

Mais surtout, que se passait il vraiment? Car même en sachant le coupable, pourquoi Grey n'arrivait pas à ce souvenir. De cet instant. De ce moment fatidique. De ce lâche. De cette pourriture. De Gajeel? Pourquoi? Pourquoi... Levy jeta un petit regard discret vers le mage de glace. Elle voyait ces petites gouttes de sueur roulaient le long de sa tempe. Mais elle était dans le même cas. Car elle aussi n'arrivait toujours pas à ce souvenir de toute l'histoire...

"- Tu vas souffrire Gajeel, puis ce sera au tour de Juvia. J'ai moi même appris ce qu'il en coutait de s'en prendre à Fairy Tail." s'electrisa Luxus

"- Gajeel est..." commença Erza

Mais elle fut interrompue -une nouvelle fois - par le claquement de la porte contre le mur.

"- NOUS CONNAISSONS LE COUPABLE!" s'écria une voix sortie de nul part.

"- Mais il y a plus urgent, Natsu s'est fait attaquer!" fit une nouvelle.

C'est alors qu'à l'entrée, deux silhouettes féminines apparurent avec entre elle, celle d'un chat et d'un homme inconscient.

"- Vous arrivez trop tard, nous savons qui c'est." expliqua Macao " Et nous pensons qu'il avait un complice!"

"- Ammenez Natsu à l'infirmere."se décida enfain le maître " Maintenant, tout le monde s'assoie et parlons calmement."

"- Pourquoi parler calmement alors que nous connaissons le coupable?!" s'exclama Max

"- Car Gajeel est tout sauf le coupable." put enfain dire Erza

Alors que Max allait répondre, ses yeux s'équarquillèrent - comme le reste de Fairy Tail. Gajeel n'était pas le coupable? Alors qui?

"- Juvia avait raison!" se réjouit la mage d'eau. " Etes-vous fière de moi Grey-sama?" demanda t-elle toute heureuse - contrairement aux autres qui ne comprenaient plus rien.

Mais ce dernier était bien trop concentré sur le récit d'Erza et part tout ce qu'il se passait au sein de la guilde pour s'occuper d'une fille accro à lui.

"- Erza a raison. A votre avis, si Gajeel était le coupable, serait il resté à la guilde ou serait il partit? demanda Makarov en fixant chacun de ses enfants.

"- Tel que nous le connaissons, il serait resté pour prouver qu'il n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire tandis qu'un complice effectuait le travail." fit Mirajane pensive.

"- Tout à fait." répondit le maître. " Et où était Gajeel? Dehors entrain de s'entrraner." continua t-il, en faisant les questions et les réponses.

"- S'entrainer?" fit Macao s'en bien tout comprendre.

"- Il faut bien que je passe au rang S avant l'alumette" répondit Gajeel, un léger sourire en coin au bout de ses fines lèvres.

"- Et Grey ainsi que Levy aurait recouvé la mémoire" continua Lucy qui venait tout juste d'arriver.

Happy préférait rester au près de Natsu, sachant que la blonde allait raconter les découvertes et Lucy était rassurée qu'une personne reste avec lui. Lisanna, elle, était restée au près de son frère, horrifié par son état, avec Mirajane qui était déjà à son chevet. Elle leur avait tout ce qu'il s'était produit depuis leur départ.

"- Tu dis ça Erza, mais alors comment fais-tu pour te souvenir du coupable?" demanda Jet

"-Je ne comprends plus rien " s'empifra Droy

La jeune femme en armure souleva sa longue mèche rouge qui cachait son oeil droit et dit calmement :

"- Notre agresser n'agit pas tout seul. Avec lui, un mage utilisant de la magie perdu l'aide. Mais il ne peut pas l'utiliser comme il veut et il doit nous fixer droit dans les yeux pour tout nous faire oublier, et une fois cette tâche fait, c'est au tour de son compagnon qui nous bat comme bon lui semble."

Lucy baissa les yeux et fixa le sol qui était devenue d'un seul coup, passionant. Elle était embarassée de s'être faite avoir par un piège aussi enfantin. Devait elle être un peu plus rassurée que la grande Titania y soit passer aussi? Non. Car elle aurait du être la seule touchée. Si tout ce qu'il lui avait dit était vrai, elle aurait pu être la seule agressée. Non. Elle aurait du.

"- Mais dans c'est cas la, d'ou vient l'odeur de Gajeel?" demanda Mirajane qui semblait assez perdue

"- Ils utilisaient des affaires appartenant à Gajeel. Ils prenaient de simples objets ou vêtements pour les frotter sur chaque membre de notre corps les plus importants et surtout nos habits. Et même pour le nez d'un dragon slayer expérimenté, l'odeur de Gajeel continuera d'être sur nous." expliqua à son tour Lucy en lançant une veste au concerné. "Elle était à côté du corps à Natsu. Ils n'ont pas du avoir le temps de faire le ménage." continua t-elle d'un rire jaune

A cette nouvelle, Wendy se plaqua les deux mains sur sa bouche entre ouverte. Ses yeux se mirent à briller, puis des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses petits yeux noisettes pour ensuite parcourir son visage d'enfant. Elle courut vers Gajeel et se courba en deux, toujours en pleurant.

"- Je suis vaiment désolé Gajeel, tout est de ma faute, si je n'avais rien dit, personne ne se serait retourné contre toi. Dé-DESOLE!" dit elle en pleurant un peu plus.

"- Nous aussi Gajeel, on est vraiment désolé d'avoir pensé que c'était toi. On n'a fait que de t'accuser alors que tu disais la vérité. Excuse nous." fit Macao embarassé, avec les membres de la guilde derrière lui.

"- Hn." fit il en guise de réponse. Il était embarrassé par le fait qu'une gamine venait pleurait devant lui. Ou plutôt, ses reniflements incessants ne faisaient qu'augmenter une petite veine sur sa tempe. Il lui tapota le dessus de la tête de la jeune dragon slayer des cieux puis continua " Mais c'est qui cette pourriture qui c'est fait passer pour moi?"

"- Tu le connais Gajeel. C'est l'un de tes anciens amis." commença Erza

"- C'est-" commença Lucy.

"- Je m'en souviens..." dirent Levy et Grey dans un même et unique souffle.

* * *

... Je suis vraiment méchante de vous laisser comme ça hein? C'est juste que j'aime bien vous faire mijoter 8D ( chuut, je ne suis pas sadique, loin de la u_u)

Alors, maintenant, une petite idée ou vous êtes perdus? x3

A lundi prochain n.n


	8. Contre-attaque

Aller, pour aujourd'hui, jevous promets le début d'une belle action! ;)

**Reviews : **Merci à **Missjennifer54, **ton raisonnement n'est pas du tout mal... Peu être que c'est pour cela, peu être que non 8D Je te laisse la surprise ;)

Merci à **elanor lessien, **oui, tu avais raison, j'ai sourit lorsque j'ai lu ta review comme quoi tu pensais que ce n'était pas lui. Tu étais dans le bon n.n Voila la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise! :)

Merci aussi à **GruviaFt, **ouaip, ce n'étais pas Gajeel, mais dans une autre review tu m'as dit que tu pensais que c'était lui? A moins que tu as oublié le "pas" ou que tu as eu de nouvelles idées durant le semaine. Dans tous les cas, bravo pour ta déduction :3 Mais je ne suis pas sadique... Enfin, qu'un petit peu 8D

Merci à **MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES, **pour ton soutient, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que sa fiction fait plaisir n.n

Merci à** Lyka Siuka, **oui, bravo à toi aussi, c'est vrai, Gajeel n'est pas le méchant... Tu penses à Aria? Je ne dis rien 8D Je préfère te laisser la surprise :) Bon, ne t'en fait pas, la fin de ce chapitre n'est pas trop trop en suspense.. Enfin pour moi x3 Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir -^^-

Merci aussi à** Cameron glau , **tu t'es prises prise au jeu? Je m'en vois ravie qu'une nouvelle personne rentre dans l'histoire! :D Héhé oui, j'aime bien faire mijoter les personnes, c'est mon petit côté sadique 0:) ( Nio, une coupine 8D! ) J'espère que ce chapitre de plaira tout autant n.n

Et merci à **vicky**, je sais, je sais, mais sinon, l'histoire perdrait beaucoup d'interêt et je m'amuserais moins 8D Et oui, aujourd'hui tu vas enfin savoir qui est l'auteur de ces attaques! :D**  
**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **Mais que de révélation! Gajeel qui était le principal sujet de l'affaire et finalement retiré de tous soupçons grâce à Lucy et Erza qui avouent que le coupable n'est pas lui. Lisanna, Lucy et Happy sont donc de retour, avec un Natsu blessé. Et alors que la jeune blonde allait dire qui est le coupable, Grey et Levy se souvinrent enfin qui est l'auteur de ces drames.

Bonne lecture! n.n

* * *

**Chapitre Huit : Contre-Attaque**

* * *

"- Vraiment? " demanda Lucy, surprise que les deux s'en souviennent plus vite qu'elle.

"- Oui, tout m'est réapparut! C'est grâce à toi, merci Lucy-chan!" se réjouit Levy, alors que Grey affichait un léger sourire en coin.

"- Je n'ai pas fait grand chose Levy-chan, tu sais." fit Lucy un peu embarrassée.

"- Je pense que ce n'est pas grâce au fait que tu sois retournée sur le lieux de ton agression que tout t'es revenue Lucy. Le mage qui lance cette attaque doit nous fixer un moment pour nous faire oublier qui ils étaient. Et plus lontemps il te regarde, et plus tu mettras du temps pour t'en souvenir. Lucy, tu lui as parlé, hein? Et pendant ce temps, son coéquipié te regardait, te faisant ainsi oublier. " expliqua Erza d'un ton posé.

Comme réponse, Lucy hocha doucement la tête. Elle s'en souvenait très bien maintenant. Et il lui avait clairement expliqué ce qu'il voulait : se venger. D'elle. Du maître, de Natsu, Grey, Elfman, Levy, Erza, Gajeel, Juvia. De la guilde. De cette humiliation. Mais alors qu'elle allait répondre à la chevelière rousse, une puissante magie qui vous provoque de long frisson dans le dos dès qu'elle vous touche, se fit ressentir.

"- Dites moi qui sont ces pourritures, dites le moi" fit le maître en essayant de se contrôler.

"- Ce-ce sont les Phantom Lord..." répondirent les quatres amis en déglutissant avec difficulté.

"- Les Phantom? José... Préparez vous mes enfants, le jeu va prendre sa fin!" dit Makarov en avançant vers la sortie.

La guilde hurla de fureur en se levant pour suivre leur "père". Chacun des membres criaient leur colère, renversant quelques tables ou chaises. Mais cela n'avait guère d'importance à leurs yeux. Car tout ce qu'ils voyaient, était la fin de Phantom Lord. Fairy Tail était une seule et unique famille, ils avaient déjà frappé auparavent et apparemment ils n'en n'avaient pas eu assez. Mais aujourd'hui était un nouveau jour. Celui de leur mort.

Lisanna sortie de l'infirmerie en prenant soin de fermer la porte, pour ensuite, se joindre à la troupe, laissant les deux bléssés aux soins de Mirajane - bien qu'elle aussi souhaitait se battre mais l'état de son frère l'a préocupait et l'empêcherais de se battre. Lorsque la jeune Strauss vit Wendy, elle lui attrapa le bras et l'a tira en arrière hors de la foule.

* * *

Très vite, la guilde arriva devant l'ancien batiment des Phantom Loard. Il semblait être encore en réparation vu les multiples trous encore présents. Ou peu être qu'il avait toujours été comme. Ce détail était sans importane pour le maître. Seul José était le maître de ses pensées en ce moment même. Comment ferait-il si sa force avait augmenté? La sienne avait-elle progressé? Pour lui evidemment. Mais face aux autre, était-ce la même chose?

Les deux petit battant en bois qui devaient servir temporairement de porte furent projetés au loin d'un coup de poing en acier appartenant à Gajeel. Ses sourcils pointaient méchament le sol, ses veines palpitaient sous sa fine peau, ses yeux exprimaient une telle rage, que si vous les croisiez, ils vous tuaient. La rythmique de son coeur s'emballa de plus en plus et résonna avec ceux de sa famille. C'était le son de leur colère. De leur haine. De leur vengence. Mais surtout, de la fin de ce stupide jeu.

"- Que de retrouvaille mon chèr Makarov" ricana une petite voix.

"- José... VA EN ENFER!" s'enerva rapidemenent le maître en allongent son bras pour l'envoyer dans la joue de José.

Celui-ci esquiva le coup en penchant légèrement sa tête ornée d'un long chapeau violet, vers la droite et sourit en coin.

"- Ne dis pas ça, la mort n'est pas encore venue me chercher et ne le fera point. Tu sais comment je suis rancuinié. Tu as fait échouer ma mission, bléssé mes enfants, en a volé deux puis détruit ma guilde. Il y a de quoi s'énerver."

"- Tes enfants? Tu ne peux pas appeler comme ça des personnes dont tu te sers comme des objets pour te protéger où faire le sales missions que tu n'as pas evie d'entreprendre! Et n'oublie pas ce qui s'est passé avant José! Tout le tord que tu as fait à notre guilde!"fit Erza en serrant les poings.

"- No no no, trois fois no. C'est une dicussion entre les maîtres tu n'as pas le droit d'intervenir Titania. Viens avec moi." dit Mister Sol qui venait d'appraître dans le dos d'Erza.

Il l'enroba d'un boue assez glissante avant de disparaître avec elle, comme par magie dans le sol, sous les yeux ebahis de Fairy Tail.

"- Qu'est ce que t'as foutu?" cracha Grey

"- C'est trop triste, m'enlever Titania comme cela... Je vais m'occuper de toi Grey" pleurnicha Alya qui fit comme son partenaire en emportant Grey.

"- Arrête ça José! Où est-ce que tu les as emmené?" trembla le maître

"- Tu le seras si tes petits vivent toujours après leur affrontement... et j'en doute" rit il

"- Tu les as ammené où bordel?" demanda Gajeel en courant vers son ancien maître.

"- Ne t'enerve pas comme ça Gajeel. Il était ton ancien père, sale traître" répondit Totomaru en frappant Gajeel au visage avant de dispraître avec lui.

"- Juvia ne comprends plus rien!" dit elle effrayée.

"- Arrête avec tout ça José et réponds nous!" déclara Lucy fustrée par ce qui était entrain de se produire.

"- Des réponses? Ce n'est qu'une simple vengeance planifiée!" ricana une voix.

"- E-Eligoal?" begaya Lucy.

"- Celui qui a voulu tuer tous les maîtres de différentes guildes à l'aide de la flûte Lullaby?" demanda Makarov encore sous le choc.

"- Eligoal? Juvia ne connaît pas."

"- Alors allons faire connaissance..." se réjouit il en emportant la mage d'eau.

"- Juvia!" cria Lucy avant d'être elle aussi tiré par quelqu'un et aspirée autre part.

"- Où as tu emmené mes enfants José?" s'emporta le maître

"- Allons Makarov, continuons de jouer. Essaies de me retrouver. Si un de tes pions gagnent, je te donnerais un indice sur ma position. Dans le cas contraire, je changerais de cachette et prendrais une personne en otage pour le faire souffrir le temps que tu me trouves. Prêt? Alors allons-y." rit machiavéliquement José avant de disparaître lui aussi.

"-NON! JOSE OU VAS TU SALE LACHE?" vociféra le maître plus qu'hors de lui.

Il se mit à courir en direction de petit escalier en colimaçon qui devait mener à un étage. Alors que les membres de la guilde comptaient le suivre, ils furent arrêtés par ceux de Phantom Lord qui sortaient enfin de l'ombre. Epées magiques, fouets, bombes à larmes étaient aussi de la partie. Leurs rires diaboliques résonnaient en coeur et formaient un immense ricanement intimmidant.

"- Ne vous découragez-pas, on doit avoir confiance en notre maître et en aux amis!" fit Wakaba en se transformant en oiseau pour attaquer deux personnes.

Et c'est dans un unique cri que Fairy Tail partit dans cette bataille effrayante.

* * *

Alors, alors? Vous vous atte,diez à quelque chose comme cela? Aha, encore et toujours du suspense 8D

A lundi prochain! :3


	9. Premier Indice

Hop, hop, hop! Voici un nouveau chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira :)

**Reviews : **merci à **Missjennifer54**, aha je ne pensais pas que ce chapitre allait autant te plaire x3 Et oui, José! Celui qu'on oublie, et pourtant c'est l'auteur! :D Dans celui-ci tu pourras en trouver un peu plus n.n ( Oui, j'ai vu, merci de me le rappeler! C'est juste que des examens m'attendent et mon temps s'écoule dans les études -w- )

Merci à **MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES,** et oui, le retour du groupe, plus Eligoal! :D

Merci à **Cameron glau, **oui toute la bande, je trouve que c'est plus sympa x3 ( héhé moi aussi, bien qu'il me fasse peur x') ). Mais oui, quel est le plan de José? Surprise 8D !

Merci aussi à **GruviaFt** , moi je ris bien avec mon suspence juste en imaginant toutes les idées qui peuvent vous passer par la tête lorsque vous cherchez la suite... Un vraie partie de plaisir 8D Ah oui, c'est ce que je pensais, mais c'est bien de soutenir Fairy Tail :D ! **  
**

Merci aussi à **elanor lessien** , et oui, tout était fait exprès pour encore plus de surprise n_n je te donne un petit bout de bataille, en espérant qu'il sera te satisfaire :3

Merci à **Lyka Siuka** , elle t'a fait rire? Aha, comme on dit, mieux vaut rire que pleurer! xD Mais oui, où sont ils passés? Et juste parce que je suis trop gentille, je vais te rajouter une question à ta liste : qui a enlevé Lucy? 8D

Et merci à **vicky** , oui tout plein de suspence pour que je puisse rire moi aussi 8D Et voila la suite! :)

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Premier Indice**

* * *

Erza observa le petit lacrima vision partir en fumée. C'est grâce à cela qu'elle avait pu entendre les dernières paroles de José avant qu'il ne parte. Que signifiait tout cela? _"Tes pions..." _donc elle n'avait pas été la seule à être emporté subitemment? Alors qui était avec qui? Etaient-ils eux aussi dans cette sombre grotte?

Erza tourna la tête de droite à gauche en prenant soin de noter chaque détail de son entourage. Elle se situait dans une caverne, ou plutôt un long couloire au paroie rocheuse, éclairée seulement à l'aide de torches dont la flamme menaçait de s'éteindre au moindre petit souffle.

Mais ceci n'était pas important pour l'instant. Si elle ne gagnait pas, quelqu'un serait alors en compagnie de José. Et se ne sera sûrement pas pour boire le thé. Mais où? Impossible à savoir, à moins qu'elle gagne.

"- No no no, trois fois no. Erza Scarlet, l'heure n'est pas à la reflexion mais au combat" réprimanda une voix.

"- Où te caches-tu?" lâcha froidement Erza déjà énervée.

Depuis son arrivée dans cet endroit sinistre, l'un des membres de ce qu'on appelait les "Quatre Eléments" se tapissait dans l'ombre pour ne pas se faire voir.

"- Que veut dire tout cela? Pourquoi nous avoir attaquer à nouveau? Pourquoi vous êtes donc prit à nous?" demanda Erza en haussant le ton.

Mais personne ne répondit. Dans l'ombre jaillit une flaque de boue qui propulsa Erza contre un mur où elle y resta fermement accrochée.

"- N'essaies pas de te transformer Erza Scarlet, ça ne sert à rien! Je m'appelle Sol. Mais appelez moi Mister Sol je vous prie. " fit-il sur un ton calme

"- Je me fiche pas mal de tout ça! POURQUOI ETES-VOUS REVENUE?" vociféra la chevalière.

"- Tu sembles effrayée. Tu veux savoir pourquoi... We are come back? Mais c'est simple. Par pur vengence." répondit il avec un voix plein de sous-entendu.

A peine eut elle le temps d'assimiler ce que son adversaire lui avait dit, qu'elle reçu un coup dans son ventre. Maintenant, il la lançait. Elle n'était pas totalement soignée depuis son agression et rapidement, un filet de sang comença à s'écouler de sa bouche.

"- Let's dance!"

Erza regarda son ennemi executer plusieurs pas de dance. Et sans qu'elle ne s'y attente, le poing de Sol s'écrasa sur sa joue, puis l'autre et ainsi de suite. Il leva son pied et l'envoya dans son ventre sans cesser ses coups dans les joues de la rousse.

Droite, gauche, droite, gauche, coup de pied. Erza n'avait même plus le temps de crâcher le sang qui s'emmaganiser dans sa bouche. L'horrible goût du liquide rouge ne faisait qu'empirer l'état second dans lequel elle commençait à sombrer. Ses yeux se fermaient tout seul, bien qu'elle tentait d'y resister.

Puis tout s'arrêta.

Erza ouvrit difficilement son oeil gauche. Mister Sol se trouvait en face d'elle, en se courbant sur la droite, tout en tenant son monocle.

"- C'est déjà the end? " demanda t-il en esquissant un sourire mesquin. "- J'ai déjà hâte de savoir qui maître José va t-il prendre? Peu être la fille à la cheveulure blache? C'est la jeune soeur qui était morte n'est ce pas? Peu être que maître José l'enverra vraiment vers sa mort cette fois ci!"

Renvoyer Lisanna dans sa tombe? N'avait il pas honte? Elle est la soeur de tout Fairy Tail. Sa mort les avait tous affecté. Ce manque qu'ils avaient tous dans leurs coeurs. Ce manque qui ne pouvait être comblé par personne d'autre. Et cette date qui revenait chaque année comme un coup de poignard dans leurs coeurs meurtries par l'année précédente. Et pourtant, tout le monde continuait de sourire. Pour ne pas qu'Elfman porte sur lui un fardeau trop lourd. Ils souriaient. Souriaient comme si ce n'était rien. Alors qu'une fois dans leurs coins, ils deversaient toutes les larmes possible avant de remettre ces masques souriants.

Et il voulait que leur maître de pacotille la tue?

Erza sentit montait une énorme colère en elle. Un fureure noire. Une haine incontrôlable.

"- Arumure du purgatoire" dit elle en se ré-équipant. "Ce qui on vu cette armure ne sont plus la pour en parler"

"- Ooh, tu peux encore bouger, alors la rumeur comme quoi tu étais la plus forte est vraie!" s'émoustilla l'un des quatre Eléments.

Mais à peine eut il le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Erza s'élança pour contre attaquer. Lisanna... Maitre... Tout le monde, je vais battre ce type pour qu'on en finisse! Et c'est avec cette dernière pensée que la femme en armure lança son ultime attaque pulvérisant tout sur son passage. Mister Sol s'écrasa contre le mur se touvant derrière lui avant detomber à terre. Son monocle fisuré, se brisa complétement. Ses habits étaient déchirés, son corps se recouvrait petit à petit de son propre sang et finit par y baigner dedans. Elle était forte. Trop forte.

"- Personne ne touche à Fairy Tail sans être puni." déclara Erza d'un regard méprisant vers le futur mort. "Lisanna est notre soeur. Le maître notre père. Fairy Tail notre famille. Tout ce que je viens de dire tu ne pourras jamais le comprendre. Car tu ne vis qu'avec les mots " puissance" et "peur"."

Elle ne put faire que quelque pas avant de tomber à genoux, se rattrapant de justesse au mur pour ne pas finir le visage plaqué au sol. Elle n'avait plus aucun force. Elle essuya le sang qui gouttait du coin de sa bouche d'un revers de manche et s'aida de son appui pour se relever. Elle fronça subitemment les sourcils, leva la tête en fixant le noir profond de la grotte sans fin.

"- JOSE! JE SAIS QUE TU M'ENTENDS! DONNE NOUS L'INDICE A PRESENT!" hurla la mage de Fairy Tail tout en longeant le couloir tant bien que mal, en espérant trouver la sortie.

* * *

Oui. Bien sûr qu'il l'avait entendu. Il n'était pas des kilomètres non plus. Il était même plus proche que ce qu'elle pouvait penser. Assis confortablement dans son siège en cuir. Merde... Lui qui avait déjà choisit sa cible, c'était raté. Il fallait compter sur les autres à présent. Car cette personne qu'il voulait prendre lui tenait vraiment à coeur. Juste pour la faire souffrire, et que ses cris atteignent Makarov. Pour montrer qu'il est le plus fort et que cette fois ci, il ne perdra pas. A moins que tous ses serviteurs ne soient des faibles comme Mister Sol! Non, les autres étaient meilleurs que lui, il allait remporter cette victoire.

"- Quel bon à rien celui la!" pesta t-il en pensant qu'il avait tout de même perdu un de ses pions assez utiles dans des situations dangereuses.

Il prit le petit micro devant lui et crâcha : "je suis au troisième, Makarov."

* * *

Alors? Que pensez-vous de celui-ci? Auriez-vous préféré un combat plus long? Ou plus descriptif? J'avoue que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'en écrire ^^"

A lundi prochain! :D 


	10. Pour Fairy Tail

Désolé de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, je ne pouvais point. J'espère que vous avez tous passé un super lundi férier!

**Reviews : **merci à **MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES, **pour ton soutient n.n

Merci à **GruviaFt , **mais bien sûr que ça m'amuse! Il faut bien que moi aussi je puisse rire 8D Rien que pensez tout ce que vous pouvez vous imaginez, j'en souris! x3 Voila, il faut resté positif, le lundi c'est bien grâce à mes idées sdiques 8D Pour ce chapitre, j'ai tenté un peu plus de description. Tu me diras ce que tu en penses? :3

Merci à **Missjennifer54 ,** et oui, la bagarre continue! Tu as réussis à te l'imaginer comme si il en faisait partit? Woo! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir! -^^- J'espère que tu prendras tu plaisir pour lui aussi :3

Merci aussi à **elanor lessien, **pour toi le combat était bien? Ah merci, c'est la première fois que j'en écrit un, alors je ne sais pas trop trop cmment faire ^^" Si il te plaît ça va alors :3 Si, l'indice était _"Je suis au troisième Makarov" _José donne un indice sur sa position ;)

Merci aussi à **vicky , **et oui, mystère et boule de gum 8D Bon, saches qu'on voit Lucy dans ce chapitre ;3 Tu aimes les deux? Okay, je note, merci ça me fait plaisir n.n

Et merci à **Lyka Siuka , **bien sûr que je te crois, je te comprends, ça m'arrive par moment aussi x3 Et oui, Erza et la plus forte \o/ Elle a battu l'autre comme tu dis x) Et oui, mais rapelle toi, Natsu est au lit, il s'était fait agresser ;)

Bonne Lecture à vous tous! :D

* * *

**Pour Fairy Tail**

* * *

A l'entente de l'indice, le maître abandonna le second étage pour aller vers le troisème. Il allait le pieger, il devait le faire. Pour ses enfants, pour sa famille, pour Fairy Tail tout entier. Et surtout, en tant que troisième maître.

Il gravit les petits escaliers en colimaçons et attérit dans une grande salle amménagée comme un salon. Sofa, fauteuils, table, chaise... Même une odeur de thé flottait dans l'air. Et tout était calme. Trop calme. Que ce passait-il?

* * *

Lucy se tint la tête. En attérisant, elle avait percuté fortement le sol tel que maintenant, un filet de sang s'échappait d'une plaie sur son front. Où avait-elle pu attérir? Et les autres?

"- Juvia? Grey, Erza? Gajeel? Est-ce que vous pouvez m'entendre?" cria la constellationniste en mettant ses mains en porte voix.

"- Si tes amis sont assez fort, ils s'en sortiront. Contrairement à toi, qui ne fait que de t'agiter depuis qu'on est ici, et qui aurait pu être tuée en quelque seconde si je l'avais réèllement souhaité. " fit une voix masculine.

"- Qui êtes-vous? Et où sommes-nous? C'est quoi cette grotte? Et où sont mes amis?" demanda precipitamment Lucy à la forme dans l'ombre.

"- Tu ne me reconnais toujours pas Lucy? Pourtant nous nous sommes déjà croisé plus d'une fois..." soupira t-il.

"- Co-comment ça?"

Ce qui était tout d'abord qu'une forme irrégulière dans l'ombre, s'avança pour laisser apparaître son corps ainsi que son visage tout entier devant la jeune femme blonde. Il retira le capuchon qui recouvrait sa tête et fixa Lucy.

"- Tu-tu es-" hallucina Lucy.

"- Je suis là en tant qu'allier." finit-il.

* * *

"- Prison d'eau!"

"- Lame de vent!"

Juvia se crispa un peu plus. Mais que lui voulait-il à la fin?

"- Juvia n'aime pas se répéter. Qui êtes-vous?"

"- Eligola, maître du vent et bientôt du monde" lui répondit il un rictus aux lèvres.

Il coupa l'air à l'aide de sa grande faux et un puissant coup de vent s'abbatit sur Juvia, tranchant sa peau habituellement aqueuse.

"- Le vent peut tout couper, même l'eau! " dit-il en riant jaune. " Une fois que je t'aurais battu, je combattrais ta guilde, puis celle où je suis. Et je deviendrais le plus puissant!" s'exclaffa t-il.

"- Tu irais même à détruire ta propre guilde. N'as tu rien à faire de tes amis? Juvia ne peut pas tolérer ça..." fit séchement la mage d'eau en se tenant son bras ensanglanté.

"- Amis? Mais à quoi ça sert à part être blesser! Tu appartenais à cette guilde toi aussi? Et tu l'as quitté pour tes amis? Laisse moi rire!" continua Eligoal dans un rire sinistre.

"- C'est grâce à mes amis que Juvia est devenue plus forte! Juvia va te montrer toute sa puissance!" s'enerva t-elle.

Alors qu'elle eut finie sa phrase, la jeune mage s'élança sur Eligoal qui flottait dans les airs à l'aide de sa magie. Elle lança son bras droit en avant, le transformant en un fouet aquatique qui frappa l'ennemie de toutes ses forces.

Le mage de l'air valsa contre le mur se trouvant derrière lui. Il se releva avec difficulté et crâcha le sang qui affluait dans sa bouche. Il fonça vers la jeune mage à toute allure et elle fit de même, en se métamorphosant en un geiser d'eau. Une course. Une attaque. Un vainqueur.

"- POUR FAIRY TAIL!" vociféra t-elle.

* * *

"- Yosh! Elle est par là! Plus vite Wendy!"

"- Natsu lâche ma main s'il te plaît" répondit elle, secouée.

Wendy tentait desespérement que le jeune dragon slayer de feu le lâche mais pas moyen. Cela faisait depuis le départ à la guilde qu'il courait comme un fou, et voila que maintenant, il fonçait dans les murs qui se dressaient sur son chemin.

"- Elle est juste derrière ce mur! Je suis gonflé à bloc!" s'epoumona le jeune homme.

Il détruit le mur devant lui d'un simple coup de tête, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Il tourna ensuite sa tête de droite à gauche avant que son regard se dépose sur la personne recherchée.

"- Ah j't'ai enfin retrouvé Lulu!" dit il fièr de lui, "Ce-c'est quoi ce sang sur ton visage? "

Les yeux de Natsu obervèrent une goutte rouge roulait sur le joue de la blonde. Il se crispa. Qui lui avait fait ça? Etait-ce ce type? C'était qui d'abord? Et pourquoi était il si proche de Lucy? Il ne le connaissait pas, et il ne l'aimait déjà pas.

"- Le sang? Oh, non, je me suis fais ça toute seule mais comment ce fait il que tu sois remis sur pie-"

"- HURLEMENT DU DRAGON DE FEU" hurla Natsu vers "l'ennemie"

Ses flammes partirent droit sur la personne avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, les laissant continuer leur chemin droit vers le sol, créant un cratère. Natsu se fustra un peu plus. Il ne devait pas laisser cette pourriture partir alors qu'il avait fait du mal à Lucy. A SA Lucy. Il mit de nouveau ses mains autour de sa bouche, prêt à relancer la même attaque mais Lucy s'interposa.

"- Arrête, il est notre allié!"

"- Quoi? " demanda t-il complétement perdu.

"- Cela fait bien longtemps Natsu, tu ne te souviens pas de moi?"

"- ... Non, désolé je ne vois pas du tout qui tu es" répondit il, franc comme habituellement.

"- Tu es vraiment desespérant Natsu..." souffla Lucy " Mais comment as tu fait pour être rétablie?"

"- Grâce à Lisanna et Wendy! Vu qu'on était ensemble, j'ai demandé à Lisanna de prendre Wendy pour qu'elle me soigne! " repondit il en souriant

"- We-Wendy?" demanda l'homme interloqué.

Au même moment, la jeune fillette sortit de derrière Natsu en se frottant la tête. Il avait vraiment le dos dur celui là! Elle regarda Lucy, sourit, puis ses yeux se déposèrent sur l'homme à ses côtés. Ils grossirent d'un coup et Wendy tomba au sol en le reconnaissant.

"- Que fais tu là?" fit elle surprise.

* * *

Juvia haletait vraiment fort en regardant son adversaire. Il était fort. Extrêment fort. Leurs attaques avaient pratiquement tout détruit. Et eux en premier. Pourtant, il y avait bel et bien un vainqueur. La mage d'eau tomba à genoux sous les rires d'Eligoal.

"- Je suis le plus fort!" s'exclama t-il, toujours aux anges.

Puis il s'arrêta net. Et fixa Juvia. Un sourire au coin se fixait sur ses lèvres coupées. Non. Impossible. Le mage de Phantom Loard tomba à terre, crachant du sang. Elle avait gagné. Elle était la plus forte.

"- Parce que Juvia a maintenant des amis qu'elle est plus forte. " sourit elle.

Malgré le fait qu'elle avait gagné, son corps hurlait de douleur. Sa peau était mutilée à plusieurs endroits, sa respiration sacadée et sa vue se baissait à chaque souffle nouveau. Non, Juvia ne devait pas se reposer, elle doit aller secourir ces autres amis.

Mais ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus. Alors, elle utilisa sa voix.

"- JUVIA A GAGNE! "

* * *

Mais, mais qui est donc ce nouveau allié? C'est la question que vous vous posez nan? Ah... J'suis méchante, hein? 8D

Sinon, ce combat? Ca va aussi, même si je les coupé? 'o' Merci pour me dire si les combats sont bien ou pas, ça m'aide beaucoup! Merci n.n

A Lundi prochain! ;3


	11. Otage

Yo o/ ! Vous allez tous bien? :3

**Reviews : **merci à **MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES, **oui, mais qui est-ce donc? 8D Je te laisse le découvrir n_n

Merci à **GruviaFt, **donc c'est bon pour toi les decriptions? D'ccord merci de m'aider :3 Héhé oui, un nouveau allié, juste pour vous embêter 8D Mais-Mais ne t'enerves pas w Je te laisse voir qui c'est c'est :3 Vive le lundi, tu l'as dit! o/

Merci aussi à **elanor lessien , **donc tu as déjà des doutes sur la personne? Tu me diras si c'est celui que tu pensais? nwn Et oui, tout vas changer maintenant qu'il est de retour 83 Aujourd'hui, un nouveau combat! Mais Erza est déjà passée, contre Mister Sol ;3 Merci beaucoup, tout ce que tu me dis m'aide réèllement! -^^-

Merci aussi à **FandeNaLu , **aha, au moins tu es directe x'D Tiens, tiens, tu penses que c'est lui? Je ne dirais rien 8D Ah d'accord, alors maintenant je sais que c'est toi n_n Trop sadique? Mais pas du tout! Ou vas tu chercher ces idées? 8D Le combat Alya-Juvia était trop court? Tu as surement raison, je ne suis pas très douée pour ces trucs là ^^" J'ai essayé de faire celui ci plus long. Tu me diras ce que tu en penses? :3 Dranbalt à coup sûr? Ahaa... Mystère et boule de gum! Je te laisse le découvrir! x3

Et merci à **vicky , **oui, un nouveau allié mystère! Tu le seras dans ce chapitre! J'avoue qu'au départ, je comptais garder son identité secrète. Puis je me suis dis que je serais trop méchante, alors je l'ai dévoilé dans ce chapitre x)

Bonne lecture à tous! :)

* * *

**Otage**

* * *

Qu'est ce que tout cela signifiait? Mister Sol et Eligoal à terre. Tous des incompétants. Heureusement qu'Alya, Totomaru et... Et qui déjà? Pourquoi ne se souvenait il plus de la nouvelle recrue? Troue de mémoire temporaire sûrement. En attendant, ils voulaient tous l'indice. Cet indice qu'il avait promis. Mais il ne voulait pas le dire.

"- Derrière un livre" cracha t-il dans son micro à l'intention du maître de Fairy Tail.

Celui-ci ce trouvait au troisième, grâce à l'aide précédente. Mais que signifiait "derrière un livre"? Un bouquin qui dévoilait un passage secret? Digne de José! Mais le problème restait le nombre incalculable de livres dans cette pièce. Il allait en avoir pour un bout de temps.

* * *

Erza et Juvia avait vainque leurs ennemis? Qui restait il alors? Lui et beaucoup d'autre personne? Impossible à savoir tant qu'il ne l'aura pas battut.

"- C'est triste la défaite qu'on subbit Mister Sol et Eligoal." pleurnicha Alya.

"- Pas si triste que la tienne " fit Grey, un sourire en coin.

Il essaiyait de paraître avec beaucoup d'assurence, mais il n'avait aucune confiance en lui. Grey avait déjà eu affaire avec ce type et il savait que ce ne serait pas de la rigolade. Il était fort. Extrêmement fort. Mais pas autant qu'Erza.

De toute façon, il devait gagner. Si on oubliait Fairy Tail, ça serait une honte de sa part. Car il avait progressé et il voulait le montrer.

Il joint des ses deux mains, ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il pouvait le battre.

"- Ice Make lance!" cria t-il.

De longues lances de glace sortirent de mains du garçon et se dirigèrent vers Alya, qui ne bougea pas. Cet fois, c'était à son tour d'affichait un ricus. Mais le sien était clairement plus maléfique que celui de Grey. Dans un murmure, il souffla " téléportation" et disparue en un clin d'oeil, laisant les lances s'écraser contre le mur.

Le mage de Fairy Tail écarquilla les yeux et se mit en position de défense. Merde, où était il encore partie? Il tourna vivement le tête de droite à gauche, mais rien. Personne. Il avait vraiment disparu.

"- Pression du terrain" entendit il derrière lui.

Il se retourna aussi vite qu'il put. Mais il éait trop tard. Quelque chose d'invisible s'enfonça dans son ventre et le propulsa là où ses lances avaient finit, crachant du sang une fois au sol. Ca faisait sacrément mal. Mais il ne devait pas s'abattre. Il devait juste faire plus attention où est-ce qu'Alya se téléportait et le tour serait joué.

Il sauta sur ses jambes, joint de nouveau ses mains et fit dans la foulé : " Ice Make Arrow!"

A l'aide de l'arc qu'il venait de créer, il tira plusieurs flèches à travers leur zone de combats et dans tous les sens pour que le membre de Phantom Loard ne puisse s'échapper.

D'une agilité déconcertante,il équiva la glace en quelque suat et courbette sur le côté pour foncer vers Grey tout en formant une boule d'air entre ses grandes mains.

"- Boule de vent" dit il avant de toucher l'abdomen endommagé de Grey.

Tout se passa extrêment vite. Il fut propulser, ensevelit sous des décombres, sortit du dessous à quatre pattes pour cracher tout le sang qui remontait et s'écrasait contre le sol. Non. Il ne pouvait pas perdre comme ça. Il s'était entraîner plein de fois. Tellement de fois. Il ne pouvait pas perdre face à leur ennemi. Il devait venger Fairy Taill. Il devait enlever la honte de perdre qui planait au dessus de lui. Il devait sauver la personne qui allait être choisi si il perdait.

Il s'appuya sur son avant-bras droit et s'aida du gauche pour se relevait. La partie n'était pas finit.

"- C'est si triste de devoir te tuer Grey Fullbuster. Je vais utiliser ma capacité vol. Aurevoir."

Vol? Celle que le maître avait reçu et où il avait faillit y rester? Alors s'était sa fin?

Grey se prit l'attque de plein fouet et s'écroula sous la puissance. Son teint habituellement bronzé passa au vert instantanément. Il avait perdu.

* * *

"- Si tu es là c'est que tu as appelé du renfort alors? " demanda Wendy

"- Ils terminent une affaire et ils arrivent." répondit il.

"- Alors dit leur de rentrer directement chez eux. C'est à Fairy Tail de régler tout ça." fit Natsu en fronçant les sourcils.

"- Je ne peux pas. La guerre entre guilde est interdite."

"- Mais-"

"- Je suis désolé Lucy."

La jeune mage blonde soupira.

"- Alors on a qu'à battre les Phantom avant qu'ils arrivent? Yosh, on y va!" s'écria Natsu en attrapant la main de Lucy et en partant à toute allure avec elle.

"- Natsu!" s'écria Happy en volant derrière son coéquipié.

"- Il ne changera jamais. Toujours aussi impatient" souffla Carla. " On fait quoi Wendy?"

"- On les suit, je veux me battre moi aussi! Retiens tes renforts autant que tu peux. Ca ne regarde ue Fairy Tail et nous devons venger nos amis. Car c'est comme ça à Fairy Tail. Les liens qui nous unissent font qu'on ne peut pas laisser passer les actes que les Phantom Lord ont commis. Si vous voulez nous arrêter, bonne chance." dit elle determinée.

L'homme regarda la jeune fille, stupéfé puis sourit. Elle n'avait pas changé elle aussi. Elle était toujours la même petite fille qui lui avait ouvert les yeux.

"- Je vais voir ce que je vais faire Wendy." finit il par dire.

"-Merci Mest! " sourit elle avant de courire après Natsu.

* * *

Le rire diabolique de José résonnait dans la petite pièce où il était enfermé. Enfin! Enfin il avait gagné! Il allait avoir Fairy Tail a ses pieds. Il avait reussi! Il observa les petits écrans qui diffusaient les images des combats à l'aide de lacrima vision. Elle était pile poil au bon endroit. Sa proie, sa victime, son trophée. Il regarda malicieusement le petit bouton bleu qui se situait juste devant lui et approcha lentement son majeur pour ensuite l'enfoncer et entendre ce petit bip qui augmentait sa jouissance.

Ses yeux ne lâchèrent pas la petite lacrima vision où l'on pouvait la voir. Au même moment où il appuya sur le bouton d'une teinte bleutée, son trésor tomba dans une trappe comme il avait prévu dns son plan.

Il fit tourner sa chaise d'un petit coup de pied et observa le anapé. Il colla ses mains, bougeant ses doigts, les faisant entrechoquer. Il était terriblement impatient. Il entendit son petit cri. Elle arrivait. Une trappe s'ouvrit du plafon et la personne tomba sur le canapé. Deux membres des Phantom l'attrapèrent et l'assomèrent pour ensuite l'attacher.

José ricana sans retenu. Il l'avait fait. Il avait réussi. Il allait eliminer Fairy Tail pour de bon.

"- Makarov, j'ai quelque chose d'interressant pour toi, écoute!"

Il approcha son trophée du micro et lui déboîta le bras pour la réveiller et la faire hurler à en pleurer.

"- Reconnais-tu ce cri? Non, tu ne rêves pas, c'est bien celui de ta chère Lisanna!"

* * *

Bon, pas trop de suspense pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :3

Des avis sur le combat/ personnage/ description/ tout? :)


	12. Charme

Yo, ça va?

**Reviews : **Merci à **Missjennifer54 , **oui, j'ai vu que tu avais eu un petit problème. Ce n'est pas grave ;3 Et oui, pauvre Grey, eternel victime x3 Non! J'adore Lisanna! C'est l'une des mes personnages préférés! :o C'est juste, que pour ce coup là, j'ai trouvé que son personnage allait bien pour ce rôle. Na me demande pas pouquoi :')

Merci à **MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES , **pour continuer de me soutenir, cela me fait énormément plaisir -^^-

Merci aussi à **elanor lessien , **Aha, alors bravo x3 Je trouve que c'est super mignon la relation qu'il a avec Wendy :3 Oui, il a tout prit. Je suis trop méchant x) Oui, j'avoue avoir tendance à m'éparpiller un peu, alors rien que pour vous, un moment NaLu dans ce chapitre :D En tout cas, merci pour continuer à me donner ton avis sur les combats, ça me fait très plaisir! n_n

Merci aussi à **vicky , **je suis contente que tu sois toujours la :3 Pour faire souffrire les membres de Fairy Tail x) J'ai exausé ton souhait, comme dit dans la review d'avant, je me suis un peu éparpiller, oubliant le NaLu. Donc merci de me le rappeler, et voici un chapitre avec plus de romance ;3

Et merci à **GruviaFt , **mince... Je ne veux pas encore mourire... Bon, j'espère que tu ne me tueras pas, malgrè ce que tu vas lire :') ( Car qui sait, peu être qu'il va mourir, peu être pas o/ - suis méchante - )

Bonne lecture ! :3

* * *

**Charme**

* * *

Natsu s'arrêta finalement devant un mur. Encore un cul de sac. Il s'appreta à repartir, quand il fut bloqué par une petite main, sur son épaule.

"- On peut marcher plus doucement s'il te plaît Natsu?" demanda la mage des constellations, éssouflée de courire de droite à gauche.

"- S'tu veux Luce." répondit il en souriant.

Puis, il se mit à renifler de nouvelle piste de l'ennemi, en ralentissant le rythme. L'endroit était comme un gigantesque labyrinthe, dont les parois rocheuses s'épaississaient au fur et à mesur qu'ils avançaient.

Tandis qu'ils continuaient leur route, un énorme silence s'installa entre les deux amis. Natsu en profita pour observer leurs mains, toujours entrelacées. Ses doigts d'homme, s'embriquant entre les fins doigts de la jeune fille. La douceur qu'émettait sa main. La délicatesse qu'elle prenait, lorsqu'elle s'agrippait à son bras, de peur qu'un ennemi sorte de derrière - réduisant l'espace qui les séparait.

Tout cela ne laissait pas Natsu de mabre. Si bien que ses joues se teintinrent d'un léger rouge pâle.

"- Natsu, penses-tu que l'on va réussir à sortir d'ici? Ca fait des heures qu'on marche sans but précis..." questionna Lucy, en fixant le sol, honteuse de douter de son ami.

"- Ne t'inquiète pas Luce, on va vous venger, toi et tout les autres de la guilde. Ils vont voir ce que c'est de s'en prendre à Fairy Tail!" dit-il, determiné, son eternel sourir au lèvre, en attrapant la mage par les épaules.

Elle répondit à son sourir immédiatement avant de plonger son regard dans celui du dragon. Natsu était plutôt pas mal lorsqu'on prenait le temps de l'observer. Une couleur de cheveux anormal, un sourire enfantin, un corps bien bâti. Tout ce qui peut faire rêver. Car i lfallait l'admettre, elle avait un faible pour lui.

Doucement, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, tendit ses lèvres et s'avança vers le mage de feu. Elle avait succombé à la jolie teinte rose de ses lèvres.

Leur front se touchait, les mains de Natsu sur le visage de la mage, profitant tous les deux de leur souffle chaud parcourant leur visage. Mais Lucy avait envie de plus. Ce désir la prenait et ne voulait plus la lâcher.

Elle céda. Elle colla ses lèvres sur les sienne, se laissant complétement au désir charnel.

Mais ce ne fut pas comme elle le pensait. La sensation était douce, certe, mais pas la douceur qu'elle s'attendait. Cela lui donnait même envie d'éternuer.

"- Pourquoi tu m'embrasses les fesses Lucy?"

Elle ouvrit soudainement les yeux et aperçu Happy, entre Natsu et elle, son derrière devant son visage.

"- Stupide chat!" cria t-elle en le frappant sur le front.

"- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait?" pleurnicha t-il. "Mais j'ai quelque chose d'important à dire! En te cherchant, Wendy, Carla et moi avont rencontré Grey! Il s'est battu contre Alya et..." dit il, paniqué.

"- Et?" demanda Natsu, perdu.

"- Il a perdu. Alya lui a retiré tout ses pouvoirs. Wendy tente de le soigner, mais on ne sait pas où est passé Alya, alors il faut se dépêcher pour si il revient!"

Les deux autres mages restèrent sous le choc. Grey perdre? Par la même personne qui avait faillit tuer leur maître? Cela voulait il dire que Grey allait? Non. Il fallait qu'ils partent maintenant. Mais ils furent surpris par un long cri strindent. Happy se tourna en larme vers Natsu et lui dit avec difficulté :

"- Grey a perdu. José s'en est pris à Lisanna."

* * *

"- Tu n'es qu'un sale traître Gajeel. Allez les rejoindre. Tu fais pitier." ricana Totomaru en lançant des flammes rouges.

Gajeel métamorphosa son bras gauche en un immense pillier d'acier, qu'il se servit comme bouclier, avant de se propulser vers le mage de Phantom Loar pour lui porter une attaque au niveau de la tête.

"- Les flammes de Salamendre sont beaucoup plus chaude que les tiennes. Tu crois pouvoir m'avoir avec tes provocations?" répliqua t-il, un rictus collé à ses lèvres.

Totomaru bloqua l'attaque à l'aide de ses flammes et leva son pied qui attérit dans le ventre du chasseur de dragon. Gajeel sentit le coup passer, mais profita de l'inatention du mage de feu, fièr de l'avoir touché, pour le frapper de nouveau.

Il transforma de nouveau son bras en pillier d'acier qui s'agrandit en l'écransant dans l'abdoment de son adversaire, le propulsant au loin. Il fut arrêté par le mur se trouvant derrière lui, puis fut recouvert de multiple débris.

"- Tu t'es ramoli depuis le temps où j'étais de votre côté." fit Gajeel, d'une voix neutre.

Totomaru pesta contre Gajeel. Il se releva en s'epoustant son manteau, avant de se concentrer en fermant les yeux.

"- FEU ARC-EN-CIEL!" vociféra t-il en plaçant ses mains devant lui.

Le mage d'acier vit un couloir de flamme au multiple couleur fonçait sur lui. Confiant, il se décala légèrement, laissant l'arc-en-ciel passait à côté de lui, prit son élan, courut vers l'ennemi et lui flanqua une droite, durcit par sa magie, lui cassant quelques dents.

Totomaru tomba au sol, crachant du sang, les yeux vides. Il avait perdu.

"- Tu n'avais qu'à pas te battre si tu ne le voulais pas vraiment. Je sais que tu as abandonné cette guilde pour être prof. Tu aurais dû rester là où tu étais." expliqua Gajeel en partant.

* * *

Makarov plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles. Quelle ordure.

"- JOSE, ARRETE CA!" hurla t-il.

Il avait fait tous les livres. Mais rien. Comment sauver son enfant? Il était vraiment le pire des pères...

Un nouveau cri fut poussée par Lisanna. Puis le calme s'installa.

"- Ton petit à gagner Makarov. Voila un nouvel indice. "Thé". Je vais te rendre aussi ta mage. Elle ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité si elle s'évanouit et qu'elle ne peut plus crier. Amuses toi bien." rit-il dans son petit micro.

"- THE? ARRETES TES CONNERIES ET DIS MOI OU TU ES! " s'enerva le maître.

Au même moment, dans la salle où les deux guildes se battaient, Lisanna attérit au milieu de la foule, devant Mirajane et Elfman - qui avait rejoind la bataille, eux aussi sauvé par la magie Wendy.

Ils tremblaient. Tout Fairy Tail tremblait. Non. Pas encore une fois. Lisanna ne pouvait pas mourir une nouvelle fois. Sa soeur se précipita sur sa petite soeur en l'appelant d'une voix douce, mais apeurée. Elle pleurait. Elle avait peur. Peur de la voir partir encore, sans qu'elle puisse faire quelque chose. Car face à cela, elle était totalement impuissante.

"- Mi-Mirajane?" demanda d'une faible voix Lisanna.

"- Lisanna!" fit la famille Strauss devant l'eveil de leur soeur.

"- José... Il me-"

"- Ne t'épuises pas pour rien, je vais le réduire en poussière." rassura sa grande soeur, en s'énervant de plus en plus, voyant l'état amoché de sa soeur.

Elle l'enlaça, puis regarda son frère en lui parlant avec assurance :

"- Prends Lisanna et ammène la hors de cette bataille. Je me charge de battre ces misérables. Soignes notre soeur."

Elfman aquiesça d'un hochement de tête, en disant que sa soeur était un vrai homme puis courut vers la sortie, sa soeur dans les bras. La barmaid laissa la colère l'emporter et utilisa sa magie de Satan.

"- Je vais vous le faire payer!" vociféra t-elle.

* * *

"-Wendy!" firent à l'unisson les trois compagnons.

La jeune fille leva sa tête vers ses amis. Ses yeux étaient remplient de larmes.

"- C'est- c'est horrible. Grey... Je- je n'arrive pas à le soigner..."

* * *

Gnahaha, j'ai failli arrêter la scène sans suspence. Mais ça n'aurait pas était un bon chapitre hein? 8D

Avis sur le combat/ romance/ José/ indice ? Dites moi tout, je suis preneuse n_n

A lundi prochain :)


	13. La force des liens

Coucou, vous allez bien? :3

**Réponses aux reviews : **Merci à **Missjennifer54 , **Happy devait obligatoirement arrivé dans une telle situation. Na me demande pas pourquoi, mais dans ma tête ça se passait comme ça xD J'avoue avoir pensé au début à un petit bisous... Puis Happy a hanté mes pensée xD C'est vrai, pauvre Natsu et Lucy x) ( Comme tu l'as dit, simple concours de circonstance 8D ) Et oui, pauvre Grey. Wendy n'arrive pas à le sauver, va t-il donc mourir? ahahaaaa... Bone question 8D

Merci à **GruviaFT , **me tuer trois fois? 'o' Moi qui suis un ange et qui n'a rien fait? 08D Je ne suis pas vraiment sadique... Bon d'accord, je l'avoue, je suis le sadisme incarnée, mais que veux-tu, on ne se change pas? 8D Mais bon, tu vas voir, retournement de situation! ( ou pas.. Hm... ).

Merci à **MARGUERITE . ROXON - JONES , **pour le soutient que tu continues à me donner pour tous les chapitres! :3

Merci à **elanor lessiens , ** j'avoue ne pas avoir du tout pensé à la réaction de Natsu O/O C'est vrai que lorsque j'y repense, ça aurait pu être mieux avec sa réaction... Ah désolé! Je vais essayer d'y penser à partir de maintenant! Oui, pour Gajeel, j'ai voulu faire un combat très court pour montrer le fait que Totomaru n'ait pas vraiment envie de se battre. Il est plutôt la par "obligation" et par vengence envers Natsu ;) Pour José, oui il va bientôt se montrer. Par pour ce chapitre, mais dans le prochain ;3

Merci aussi à **Lyka Siuka , **j'avoue au début que mes chapitres ne t'avaient pas plus et donc tu avais arrêté de lire. Fausses idées, désolé d'y avoir pensé . Pour ton avis, saches que ça ne me dérange pas, bien au contraire!

Oui, j'ai l'habitude de l'écrire comme ça, et pour moi ça fait tout autant bizarre de le voir écrit autrement, mais chacun ses goûts. Pour le combat de Grey, il est assez court. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver comment le faire un peu plus long, mieux détailler tout en voulant montrer la différence de pouvoir. Grey étant moins fort que lui. Mais tu l'as tout de même trouvé mieux que celui de Juvia et Eligoal? ( Mister Sol était contre Erza, mais t'insuiète, moi aussi j'ai du mal à retenir x) ) . J'essairais d'améliorer celui-ci alors, lorsque j'aurais la fois de reprendre mes chapitres depuis le début et de les ré-écrire, suvant vos commentaires :') Saches aussi que jamais  je ne te ferais la guele pour un tel truc, je suis complétement ouverte à toutes sortes de critique qui peuvent m'aider à progrsser :3 Alors je te remercie pour m'explquer clairement les défauts que j'ai n_n

Pour la longueur des chapitres, je ne suis pas du tout adepte des longs chapitres, d'où le fait qu'ils soient courts. Pour ma part, un chapitre court et plus simple à lire qu'un trèèèèès long. Après, commme tu l'as dit, chacun ses goûts, beaucoup de personne doivent aussi aimer les chapitres longs. Je vais tenter de les ralonger un petit peu, mais je ne promet rien xwx

( Oh, une fan de RPG? J'aimerai tenté une partie, mais je n'ai jamais essayé :') ) donc oui, j'essaye aussi la description. JHabituellement, j'y arrive à peu près. Mais dans cette fiction pas du tout. j'ai souvent trop ppeur de m'éloigner de l'idée principale et je restreins donc mon vocabulaire, en vous donnant moins la possibilité de voir ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête. Je vais tenter d'en rajouter un peu plus, mais ça aussi, je ne promets rien ._. Donc forcément, moins de description, les évènements vont plus vites. Je vois ce que tu veux dire, j'aime beaucoup aussi comment les choses progressent, mais lentement. En rajoutant de la description je ralentirais le rythme en même temps.

Aha merci ça me fait plaisir, même les critiques, car je vais pouvoir avancer dans mon style d'écriture. Merci :) ( tu veux me tuer toi aussi? Je n'ai pas fini de mourir ;w; ). Moi j'ai beaucoup apprécié la lire, elle me motive, alors merci :3 ( à la poudre de Bisounours? Et c'est efficace? J'aimerai tenter aussi 8D ) Encore merci, je vais tenir compte de tout cela n_n

Et merci à **vicky , **c'est vrai que le suspence aide beaucoup dans une fiction, bien qu'on deteste ça xD Ah, désolé d'avoir complétement zappé le NaLu, je n'y pense plus par moment x Mais oui, je n'oublie plus, je compte bien en mettre de nouveau ;3 Pour Grey... Je ne dirais rien 8D

Bonne lecture! :D

* * *

**La force des liens**

* * *

"- N'oublies pas ta mission Mest! Si les deux maîtres se battent, la ville tout entière va devenir un vrai champs de bataille, des personnes innocentes seront bléssées. Ils sont tous deux des Mages Saints. On se dépêche de notre côté, alors toi, arrêtes les. "

Mest souffla tout en rangeant son transmetteur dans sa poche. Qu'est ce que Lahar pouvait être épuisant par moent. Trop strict. Il devrait apprendre à se détendre. Il continua d'avancer dans les galeries sous-terraines en espérant tomber sur une personne. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il marchait dans un couloir sans fond. Il souffla de nouveau avant de saddoser à un mur. Pourquoi avait-il accepter une telle mission?

Alors qu'il réflechissait, des pleurs attirèrent son attention. Il se dirigea vers les sanglots pour la découvrire. Elle. Sa source de vie. De courage. Il la vit, agenouillez, devant un corp inanimé. A ses côtés, un chat blanc, et un bleu. Puis Natsu, Lucy qui s'accrochait à son bras, Erza et une autre mage au nom de Juvia si sa mémoire était bonne. Et tous pleuraient. Sanglotaient. Devant la scène de leur ami mort. Ils détournaient les yeux. Na pouvant supporter d'avantage.

Mest s'approcha du groupe, un air déterminé sur son visage, tout en retroussant ses manches. Il ne pouvait pas repartir à la recherche des maitres sans les aider. car quelque part, il tenait à eux. A cette gigantesque famille. Unie, soudée. Remplit de vie.

"- Ecartez vous. J'ai quelque notion de base pour soigner les mages. Par contre j'aurais besoin de ton aide Wendy."

La jeune mage sécha rapidement ses yeux et hocha la tête.

"- Vous... Allez faire ce que vous devez faire." dit il en souriant.

Un semblant de sourire apparut sur le visage des mages de Fairy Tail. L'espoire renaissait en eux. Au moment où ils se retournèrent, un imposant personnage leur fit face. Alya était de retour.

"- C'est si triste de voir Fairy Tail en deuil. " pleurnicha t-il, comme dans ces habitudes.

"- Toi! Espèce d'enflure! Je vais te tuer!" s'enerva Natsu. "- Poing d'acier du dragon de feu!"

"- Natsu attend!" cria Erza, en vain

Il s'élança, les mains en feu vers l'ennemie qui ne daignait à bouger d'un cran. Natsu s'élança au dessus de son adversaire, sûr de l'avoir. Pour lui faire payer. Pour Grey. Pour Fairy Tail. Pour tout le monde. Cette pourriture devait mourir.

"- Boule de vent" lâcha t-il entre deux sanglots.

Il mit ses deux mains en avant, dans la direction de Natsu qui reçu un énorme coin de poing dans le ventre invisble. Il cracha du sang sous le coup puis fut envoyé sur le reste de son équipe, qui le rattrapèrent.

"- Tu vas payer pour avoir osé t'en prendre à Fairy Tail. Pour avoir blesser nos amis!" cria Erza.

Elle invoca une amure grise. Une jupe argentée lui couvrait les jambes et une petite brassière de la même couleur cachait sa otrine. Des gants aux mains, armées de grandes épées, Erza était prête pour son combat. Elle l'avait déjà battu une fois. Elle pouvait recommencer.

Dans un cri de rage, la mage à la cheveulure écarlate fonça à toute allure sur Alya, qui avait l'air d'avoir une totale confiance en lui. Comme avec Natsu précédemment, il mit ses deux mains devant ui, paumes face à son assaillant. La mage de Fairy Tail trancha l'air devant elle, ne sachant pas vraiment où se dissimulait les boules de vent qu'il envoyait. Malheureement, une lui échappa et lui attaqua sa jambe droite.

Erza s'écrasa au sol, se tranchant une partie de l'abdomen avec son épée. Elle se tient le ventre, tout en lançant un regard furtif à son ennemi. Elle était en mauvaise posture. Il allait attaquer de nouveau.

"- Si triste de devoir abattre une personne au sol. Mais je suis obligée. Au revoir Scarlet." fit Alya d'une triste voix.

Erza regarda son adversaire placer ses mains face à elle et regarda l'air comme si elle voyait l'attaque. Celle qui allait lui retirer ses pouvoirs. Celle qui allait la mettre dans le même état que Grey. Celle qui allait la tuer.

Era ferma les yeux tout en serrant ses épées. A dieur Fairy Tail; Marci pour tout.

Un énorme bruit resonna dans la pièce sous les yeux stupéfaits de ses camarades.

"- ERZAAAAAAA!" hurlèrent les mages de Fairy Tail.

Wendy observa la scène tout en tremblant, les larmes aux yeux. Sa respiration était sacadée et elle avait beaucoup de mal à la régulariser. Erza. Erza. Erza était...

"- Merci Loki, tu es toujours la quand il le faut!" félicita Lucy.

"- Je fais partie moi aussi de Fairy Tail." répondit son esprit dans un sourire angélique.

Il déposa Erza en s'assurant qu'elle puissa encore marcher puis se joint au côté de Lucy- malgré le grognement de mécontentement de Natsu.

"- Il est devenue beaucoup plus fort qu'avant. Il faut faire attention!" dit Erza, déjà essouflée.

"- Yosh, je suis enflammée!" s'exclamma Natsu.

"- Juvia est aussi de la bataille" fit elle déterminée.

"- Je vais me battre à tes côtés Loki!" sourit Lucy, tout en tenant son fouet.

Wendy, sous la déclaration de ses amis, se tourna vers Mest et les exeeds, plus en forme que jamais.

"- Nous aussi nuoos devons faire de notre mieux! "

Ils hochèrent la tête en signe d'appobation et retournèrent aux soins intensifsqu'avaient besoin Grey.

"- Fairy Tail qui s'unit? C'est si triste sachant qu'ils vont perdre." pleura Alya.

Il retira son bandeau, tout en gardant les yeux fermés. un rictus diabolique apprut sur son visage. Il allait lancer tout ce qu'il avait en une seule et unique attaque. Il voulit tous les anéantir.

Les mages appartenant à Fairy Tail se lancèrent tous des regards, se transmettant le même message. Eux aussi devait tout donner. Loki attrapa la main de Lucy et Natsu s'empressa d'voir la seconde, en lançant un mauvais regard à l'esprit. Erza prit l'autre main de Natsu puis celle de Juvia. C'est unis qu'ils étaient les plus fort. Et c'est comme cela u'ils pouvaient vaincre tous les ennemis, affronter les pires dangers ou encore rester une famille.

Une grande famille.

Tous fermèrent les yeux se consentrant sur leur magie. Une aura jaune enveloppa Lucy et Loki tandis qu'une rouge entourait Natsu. Une un peu plus pourpre se dégageait d'Erza et l'aura magique de Juviaétait colorée d'un bleu océan. La magie émise par les cinq mages se dirigea une vitesse hallucinante vers Alya, recouvert d'une aura verte, lança à son tour son attaque qui percuta celle de Fairy Tail dans un grand bruit d'explosion.

Quelques débris tombèrent.

Il n'y avait plus un bruit. Plus un souffle. D'un côté un gagnant. De l'autre le perdant.

Mais la poussière brouillait la vue de Wendy, qui lissait les yeux pour percevoir le moindre son. Et c'est alors qu'une forme irrégulière se dessina dans le nuage. Grande et plutôt imposante. Personne n'avait une telle carrure dans Fairy Tail. Ou du moins, la jeune fille ne s'en souvenait pas.

"- C'est si triste... Tout est finit" ricana Alya.

Non. Il avaient perdu?

* * *

Suis-je sauvée de la mort vu que Mest et Wendy vont tenter de soigner Grey? ( même si c'est peu être sans réussite? 08D )

Sinon avis/ critique / aimer/ detester / hâte d'être à lundi prochain?


	14. Piège

Coucouc, ça va toujours? :3

**Reponses aux reviews : **merci à **MARGUERITE . ROXON - JONES **pour son soutient ;3

Merci à **elanor lessien , **oui, commme on dit, l'espoir fait vivre 8D /ZBAAF/ Mais qui dit qu'il est mort notre petit Alya chérit? Fairy Tail a gagné pour toi? Surprise... 8D

Merci à **Quelqu'un , **c'était un beau combat d'ailleurs! Mais, j'aime beaucoup le changement 8D Ah oui, mais je ne savais pas encore pour le scan... Mais finalement, ça s'est arrangé pour le scan! Moi par contre... :B Mais bon, tu finiras pas t'habiter à mon sadisme... Fin, j'espère x3

Merci aussi à **vicky , **ah... Je suis encore prie pour cible. Mais Grey, il n'est pas mort. Pas encore. 8D ( Mais je vais m'enfuir très loin d'avance~ ) Pour le NaLu, petit moment dans ce chapitre. Gros moment pour le prochain ;3 ( Bonne idée, je tente pour le prochain :D ) Ow, tu passes ton bac? Je te souhaite bonne chance, et j'espère que ça va bien se passer alors! ;3

Merci aussi à **Lyka Siuka** , oui, j'ai reçu ta première review mais deux jours après 0/0 ( vive les beugs~) Et dire que je pensais être sauvé. C'est raté :') Aha oui, il est trop mignon avec notre petite Wendy. C'était obligé qu'il l'aide *w* ( complote avec toi 8D ) J'ai tenté la description. Peu être pour ça? Pour la reponse, c'est completement normal - pour ma part - de répondre aux lecteurs. Si ils prennent le temps de poster une review, les écrivains ont bien le temps de leur répondre ;3 En tout cas, pour ce chapitre, j'ai suivi tes conseils : plus de descriptions et chapitre légèrement plus long. J'espère que tu en appréciras la lecture n.n

Et merci à **GruviaFT , **c'est bizarre... Personne de pessimiste parmi mes lecteurs? Pour vous Fairy Tail doit gagner. Bon après, c'est normal, ils sont forts *w* A-Aye! Il va survivre, je vais le faire survivre. Enfin, je vais essayer 8D

**Petite note de l'auteur : **car tout à une fin, voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère que la fin vous plaira tout de même ;)

Bonne lecture :) 

* * *

**Piège**

* * *

" Makarov, tes petits ont perdu face à Alya. Je choisis déjà une nouvelle personne " ricanna José.

Le maître de Fairy Tail chassa d'un coup de main, l'horrible phrase que José venait de prononcer. Quel maître pitoyable faisait il. Ses enfants, sa famille, tous ces êtres chèrs pour qui il donnerait sa vie. Oui, Fairy Tail était en conflit, et lui il était assis sur ce canapé en cuir rouge, cherchant le coupable. Tous les indices n'avaient ni queue, ni tête.

Ils étaient tordus.

Makarov se mit à observer la salle de plus près. La fumée de la cafetière s'était dissipée avec le temps. Les canapés n'avaient pas bougé de place. D'ailleurs, personne n'était venu, alors que - connaissant José - si il avait été trop proche, un des Phantom Lord aurait accouru. Le maître ouvrit progressivement ses yeux en grand et fit de même avec sa bouche. Les gouttes de sueurs roulaient sur sa temps lentement, goutte par goutte.

Il avait réussi. José avait gagné sur ce coup là. Tous ces indices étranges, cet endroit calme, voire même trop, aucune personne... Depuis le début, le maître de la guilde, devenue à present noire, avait tout manigancé et les indices n'étaient autre que des pièges, pour l'éloigner de la bataille.

Le regard de ses yeux devint beaucoup plus intense et dur. Ses sourcils d'une couleur blanche - causé par la viellesse - se froncèrent subitemment, formant un angle droit. Il leva son bras droit vers le haut et y insuffla de la magie pour qu'il grossisse.

* * *

Mirajane tomba à genoux sous le poid de la fatigue. Elle avait à peine eu le quart des ennemis et sa magie était déjà épuisée - tout comme elle et le reste de Fairy Tail. Les membres de Phantom Lord s'étaient améliorés pour arriver à leur niveau, voire même le dépasser. José avait bien réussit son plan pour une fois.

Ses cheveux blancs comme neige se déposèrent lentement sur ses épaules en constant mouvement, pour cause sa repiration sacdée. Quelque mèches se mirent sur son fin visge habituellement si souriant, cachant son desespoir. Ils étaient trop faible face à eux. Ils les avaient complétement sous-estimé et maintenant ils en payaient les conséquences.

"- Vous êtes vraiment que des faibles trouillards! " lâcha sarcastiquement un des ennemies.

Mirajane releva la tête sous la colère et tenta de se remettre sur pieds, ce qui se solda par un echec. Elle n'avait plus de force. L'adversaire qui venait tout juste de parler, s'approcha d'elle et lui administra une violente claque, qui la fit glisser au sol, jusqu'au pied de sa famille.

"- Mirajane! Vous n'êtes que des lâches sans aucune dignité!" cracha Cana en prenant la barmaid dans ses bras.

Alors qu'il s'avança de nouveau, suivit par ses cooéquipiés, un étrange bruit de craquement les firent lever la tête. Quelques gravillons roulèrent sur le visage des Phantom pour finir leur chute au sol, rebondirent quelques centimètres plus loin, puis s'arrêter.

Au début, ce qui semblait être un defaut depeinture, s'agrandit en immense fissure et brisa le plafond en deux, avant que d'autres coupures s'y joignent. Le plafond s'effondra dans un énorme vacarme sur les ennemies, sous les yeux surpris de Fairy Tail, qui virent lur maître, bras giganstesque, suivre l'eboulement, et continuer son chemin jusuq'au sous sol.

* * *

Natsu leva la tête par des petits coups, souvent arrêté par la douleur. Il observa Alya de son seul oeil encore ouvert et rampa avec difficulté jusqu'à Lucy, voyant que celui ci ne cesser de la fixer, un grand sourire sournois au visage.

"- LES AMIIIIIIIS!" hurla Wendy dans l'espoir que tout cela soit faux.

Que Fairy Tail n'ait pas pu perdre, que les autres ne soient pas morts. Qu'Alya est gagné. Tout cela était impossible, et pourtant, Wendy venait d'assister à cet horrible spectacle sanglant. Elle approcha ses deux mains sur sa bouche, laissant quelques larmes déborder de ses yeux. Aucune reponse. Pourquoi n'avait elle aucune reponse?

"- Ne pleure pas. Tu vas aller les rejoindre." dit Alya en s'approchant de plus en plus d'elle.

Une main s'accrocha à sa jambe.

"- Juvia veut sauver ses amis. Même si elle doit mourir." reussit elle à sortir, en resserant sa prise.

Alya recula sa jambe et simula un tire dans un ballon. Mais la, Juvia étai le ballon. Elle se reçut un violent coup de pied dans les côtes, dans un bruit sinistre de craquement et son corps vola, s'écransant contre une roche dure.

"- JUVIA!" vociféra Wendy, prise par la peur.

Son corps habituellement aquatique s'entourra d'une flaque de couelur rouge, s'agrandissant de plus en plus. Lucy, étalé au sol, sans plus aucune force et plaça tant bien que mal son bras en avant. Dans sa main se trouvait une des clefs d'or, dont elle avait noué le contact.

"- Na-Natsu... Il me faudrait un peu de ta magie s'il te plait..." murmura t-elle.

Il esquiça un léger sourire et attrapa sa main. Il entralaça doucement ses doigts entre ceux de la mage et se concentra. De la petite clef, jaillit une lumière dorée qui enveloppa une personne, avant de disparaître dans un petit "pof " et de laisser entrevoir un jolie belier rose.

"- Aries. Je compte sur toi." fit Lucy.

L'esprit hocha la tête, catastrophée par la situation. Elle fixaa l'ennemi qui lui faisait face. Entre ses petites ainsi, un petit nuage roseté apparut et elle l'envoya non sur l'ennemie, mais sur Juvia. Il encercla la mage d'eau et la transporta plus loin, pour la mettre au côté de celle qui la soignerai. Elle fit de même avec Erza, inconsciente et la dposa délicatement aux côtés de ses partenaires.

Alya prit la même position qu'avec les mage de Fairy Tail et propulsa ses petites boules de vent sur Aries. Elle esquiva, suivant son instinc qui éait lutôt bn et se repositionna pour l'attaque. Alors qu'elle allait de nouveau lancer son attaque, son corps disparut dans un voilée de morceaux dorée.

"- Luce... Reponds Luce, ça va? Lucy!"

Natsu s'appuya sur son avant-bras gauche et secoua la mage constellationniste qui venait de s'évanouir par le manque de magie. Le dragon de feu ŝ'agenouilla aussi bien qu'il pouvait et prit Lucy dans ses bras. Un manque considérable de magie provoqué la mort. Tout comme se surmener. Et ça Natsu le savait, et c'est bien pour cela qu'il avait peur.

"- Wendy, vient m'aider. Si tu veux tous les sauver, il faut s'y mettre maintenant. L'état de Grey s'est amélioré, mais ce n'est toujours pas ça! " explica Mest à la jeune fille.

Elle sécha brièvement ses larmes et s'accroupit au niveau du blessé, pour lui administrer de nouveux soins. Elle devait s'occuper des blessées, elle l svait, le combat n'était pas fait pour elle. Mais elle voulait être utile.

Alya s'approcha de Natsu, son sourire ne cessait de croître devant le merveilleux spectacle que lui offrait Fairy Tail. Le dragon slayer de feu ne prêtait plus attention aux choses qui l'entourait. Il ne voyait plus que Lucy. Plus qu'elle, sa poitrine se soulevant légèrement, mais qui avait de plus en plus de mal, sur son visage tordu par la douleur, par la chaleurde sa main qui commençait à s'échapper de son corps. Non. Non. Non. Pas encore. Il ne voulait plus perdre un êre chèr. Il avait tellement souffert lorsque Lisanna était partie. Il ne voulait plus ressentir ça. Il s'était promis de protéger tout ce qu'il aimait. Comment a t-il pu échouer?

"- Au revoir Natsu Dragneel." sourit Alya, en se préparant à déversr, le peu de magie qui lui rester.

Natsu écarquilla le yeux en voyant l'ennemi si proche de lui. Non, il ne pouvait pas perdre. Il devait sauver Lucy. Ses amis. Fairy Tail.

Alya fit trembler ses paupières en les ouvrant legèrement.

Un bruit de craquelementt resonna dans le tunnel.

Alya au sol, puis rebondit une fois, deux fois et son corps ne bougeau plus.

"- Tu fou quoi tête d'alumette?"

"- Ga-Gajeel?" s'etonna le concerné.

"- J'me suis perdu dan ces foutus tunnels et lorsque j'entends du bruit c'est pour vous voir tous à terre. " pouffa t-il.

Mais Natsu ne l'écoutait plus. Il sueait à grosses gouttes. La poitrine de Lucy peinait à se lever. Natsu colla son front sur le sien, la serant très fort contre lui.

"- Ne m'abandonne pas Luce..." murmura t-il dans l'oreille de la mage.

Ses lèvres remuèrent, signifiant qu'il continuait sa phrase, mais sa voix fut recouverte par un énorme vacarme venant de pas loin. La poussière soulevait par l'explosion arriva jusqu'à eux et alors qu'il tentait de percevoir la moindre silhouette, une gigantesque s'imposa devant eux.

"- JOSEEEEE!" hurla le maître plus qu'en colère. " VIENS TE BATTRE!"

"- J'arrive Makarov, j'arrive."

Les pas du maître de la guide noire resonnèrent dans la grotte. Le combat allait commencer.

* * *

Ceci est donc l'avant dernier chapitre de cette looooooooongue fiction. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu n.n

Avis/ Critique/ Questions? :3

A lundi prochain ^^


	15. Dernier Combat

H'llo tout le monde, ça va? Moi je suis en pleine révision pour mon brevet -o-

**Réponse aux reviews : **Merci à **MARGUERITE . ROXON - JONES **ne t'en fait pas, toutes tes réponses se trouvent dans ce dernier chapitre ;3

****Merci à **elanor lessien **et oui, ils ont perdu 8D ( héhéé, je me suis bien amusée à lire vos commentaires en me disant que vous vous trompiez tous x) ) C'est vrai que lorsque je me dis qi les Phantom faisaient leur come back, ils serez vraiment cruel ^^ Mais sinon, le NaLu tu va en retrouver ici, en espérant que tu aimes ce dernier chapitre ;3

Merci à **vicky **oh non, je ne le pensais pas et je ne le voudrais surtout pas! Tu me suis deuis le début et ça me fait énormément plaisir nwn Nianiania, sadique est fière~ 8D Mais oui, tu vas avoir un moment NaLu pour ce chapitre ( à moins que j'ai joué la méchante et que Lucy soit morte... Hm... 8) ) Et oui, car tout à une fin. Mais si je te dis que je prévois une surprise à la fin de chapitre? C: Derien et je t'envoie plein de pensées positives pour que tu réussises! :3 ( Commennt ça une sanction... Hm... Tu ne devrais pas le lire alors 8) )

Merci aussi à **Guest **oho, tu es motivée, ça me fait plaisir nwn Voila le chapitre que tu attendais ;3

Et merci à **GruviaFT **et oui. La fin. Il va falloir trouver une nouvelle fiction à suivre, désolé ;) Tut le monde doit vivre? Mais, le savez-vous : j'ai horreur des Happy End et je suis pour les Bad End :') ( Mais bon, vu qu'il y a des sanctions, j'ai peur owo ) Owww...Toi aussi tu as le brevet? Pareil pour moi... ahhh déjà marre des révisions :') En tout cas, bon courage pour toi, j'espère que tu vas réussir C:

Réponse à ta petite question : C'est pour ça que Mest est là x3

Bonne lecture nwn

* * *

**Dernier combat**

* * *

Wendy essuya les perles de sueur sur son front du rever de son poignet droit. Elle replaça ses deux mains sur le corps frêle de Juvia. La chasseuse de dragon avait du mal à tenir, elle était de plus en plus exténuée et sa magie s'affaiblissait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas abandonner ses compagnons. Pas dans un tel moment où ils avaient tous besoin d'elle. Elle lança un petit regard à Mest qui s'occupait des dernières blessures de Grey, à présent sauf et s'appretait à guérir celles d'Erza. Il formait une belle équipe.

Au moment où celui-ci releva la tête, Wendy la rabaissa par timidité, ce qui le fit sourire. Mais il le perdit bien vite. Franchement, qu'es ce qu'il foutait ici entrain de soigner des personnes qui lui importaient peu alors qu'il devrait être entre les deux maîtres pour cesser cette guerre? si ça continuait, il allait perdre son poste... Pourtant, il se voyait mal partir, la laissant comme ça, avec les bléssés sur les bras.

* * *

La respiration du maître se faisait bien entendre. Comme un buffle enragé, de la fumée sortait de ses narines. Il était remontait à bloc. Il en avait tout bonement marre de cette plaisanterie et José allait le sentir passer.

Le maître des Phantom Lord se pointa face à Makarov, un large sourire naissant sur ses lèvres. Il avait atteind son objectif : faire sortir Makarov de ses gonds pour qu'ils puissent se défier. José s'était entrainé, encore et encore, devant de plus en plus fort. Et il lallait démontrer sa puissance.

"- Ca fait bien longtemps Makarov, tu vas toujours bien?" demanda t-il, pour augmenter les tensions.

Et ça fonctionna. Le vieux moustachu abbatit son immense bras sur José qui esquiva l'attaque. Il riposta de sa vague fantomatique. Sûr de lui, il se positiona derrière son attaque pour faire une double frappe.

Mais Makarov le connaissait trop bien. Il arrêta d'une main son attaque "faible " et attrapa José pour le flanquer à terre. Il lui administra plusieurs coup de poing sans s'arrêter, pensant à ses enfants. Il consuma une bonne partie de sa magie puis reprit sa taille initiale, éssouflé. Il regarda son adversaire, les yeux vides et le corps couvert de son sang.

Le maître de Fairy Tail fit demi-tour, marchant vers ses petits, stupéfaits du combat rapide. Trop rapide. Sans avoir le temps de parer l'attaque, Makarov se prit un coup de genoux dans le bas du dos, le paralysant quelques instants. DEvant lui, se dresser un homme à moitié mort qui persister à combattre. A genoux au sol, le mage de Fairy Tail observa celui qui aurait pu devenir son allié, les yeux écarquillés par la peur. Il ne voulait pas en venir à la, mais il était obligé. Pour tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Makarov plaça ses mains devant lui et murmura " Law Fairy ". Une lumière écarlate apparut d'entre ses mains éblouissant toutes personnes présentes. La lumière s'empara de José qui hurlait à présent de douleur. Et juste avant qu'il soit enveloppé de toute la lumière, il lança un regard méprisant à Makarov. Celui, avec un pincement au coeur chuchota un " désolé " à peine perceptible.

La lumière dorée s'évapora dans les airs laissant place à José, à terre, sans plus aucune vie, et Makarov reprenant son souffle. Il en avait trop fait. Il était épuisé. Mais il avait réussi, il avait vengé ses enfants. Il avait apaisé leur conscience. Enfin, il avait réussi. Les larmes aux yeux, son corps de petite taille s'écroula au sol.

"- LE VIEUX! " hurlèrent les deux dragons slayeurs.

Les membres de Fairy Tail qui avaient assisté à la scène acclamèrent leur maître et tous leurs amis. Mirajane descendu et porta le maître qui souriait come si un énorme poids lui avait été retiré, tandis que Gajeel portait Grey. Erza s'étant reveillée, prit Juvia, enfin soignée. Natsu, quant à lui, garda fermement Lucy entre ses bras et la souleva délicatement. Wendy accourut vers yeux, observa la mage et l'a soigna rapidement : elle n'avait besoin que de sommeille. Fairy Tail avait remporté la victoire.

Mest observa la scène en souriant. En faite, si il devait perdre son boulot car il avait sauvé des vies, il s'en fichait un peu. surtout pour Fairy Tail. Car ils étaient uniques en leur genre. Il s'éclipsa dehors, pour prendre contact avec son unitée.

Mais au même moment, un énorme bruit attira l'attention de toutes personnes dans le bâtiment. Les murs se mirent à trembler dangeureusement dans un vacarme assourdissant.

"- Tout le monde dehors! Tout va s'effondrer!' vociféra Erza.

Tous accoururent dans la forêt bordant la bâtisse qui à présent s'écroulait. Le maître avait fait fort cette fois ci. Et ce spectacle ne fit qu'accentuer les rires des membres, heureux.

"- Rentrons fêter notre victoire!" s'exclama Macao.

Les mages rentrèrent, tous extrêmement gaies. Ils étaient enfin libre, plus aucune vengence à faire. Sur le chemin du retour, Lucy ouvrit difficilement ses yeux puis les referma automatiquement. Elle plaça sa main au dessus d'elle et daigna à en ouvrir un. La première chose qu'elle apperçu fut le resplendissant sourire de Natsu qui l'observait.

"- Luce! " sourit le garçon aux cheveux roses.

Elle exprima un léger sourire en guise de reponse. Elle avait atrocement mal de partout. Etait ce cela les effets secondaires d'épuiser pratiquement toute ssa magie? En attendant, elle devait être chanceuse et remercier Dieu d'être encore en vie.

La mage stellaire sortit de ses pensées en constatant qu'elle était comme une princesse dans les bras de son amant. Et là, Natsu jouait l'amant. Ses joues prirent subitement une teinte pourpre et ses petits yeux chocolats s'ouvrirent.

"- Je- je peux marcher Natsu." dit elle.

"- Arrête tes conneries Luce." repondit il en soupirant, comme si elle l'agaçait.

Et ce n'était pas quelque chose que la mage aimait. Elle ne racontait pas des "conneries" comme il disait. Elle trouvait juste la situation était embarassante. Puis les mots du chasseurs de dragon lui revinrent en tête. Ceux qu'il lui avait glisser dans un murmure.

Et son coeur rata un battement. Ca voulait dire quoi ça? Elle jeta un simple regard au mage qui riait avec Roméo. Il fallait l'admettre, elle l'aimait. L'aimait de tout son coeur; Alors devait-elle répondre à ces doux mots.

La blonde descendit doucement des bras de Natsu, qui regardait la mage pleine d'incompréhension.

"- Luce je t'ai dit-

- Je sais mais je veux te demander quelque chose. " la coupa t'il.

Des points d'interrogations apparurent au dessus de la tête de Natsu; Que lui voulait elle?

"- Tu- tu sais... La... Pour ce que tu m'as dit..." balbutina t-elle.

Mais le mage ne semblait toujours pas comprendre.

"- Mais tu sais... A l'instant... Dans le QG des Phantom..." Lucy devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Qu'il était crétin celui là ,pourquoi il ne comprenait rien?

Et la petite lumière s'éclaicit dans la tête de Natsu. Losque ses lèvres avaient frôlé le lobe de son oreille, ses mots qui s'étaient échappés du fin fond de sa gorge, les sentiments qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment... Mais il ne voulait rien dire. Il en avait honte. Ou plutôt peur. Qu'elle le rejette à présent.

La mage constellationniste souffla. Elle cacha son visage derière quelque mèche blonde et dit d'une seule traite.

"- Moi aussi je t'aime Natsu."

Elle serra ses poings et se crispa. Merde. Pourquoi il ne répondait pas? Pourquoi il ne disait rien? Il attendait quoi? Lucy releva la tête et vit Natsu affichait un large sourire.

"- Moi je te l'ai déjà dit Lucy, mais s'tu veux je peux recommencer, je t'aime." répondit il, toujours souriant.

C'était vraiment déconcertant. Etait il serieux? Il lui mentait? C'était ça. Un simple canular de sa part, comme avait-elle pu tomber dedans.

"- Tu es un vrai idi- "

Mais sa phrase fut coupée par les lèvres de Natsu qui s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. Et elle sucomba. Sous le baiser passioné au léger goût sucré que lui offrait l'homme qu'elle aimait. Délicatement il se sépara d'elle et lui sourit - encore.

"- J'en avais marre que tu m'apelles idiot." lui dit il.

Alors qu'elle allait répondre, Natsu mit son bras sous les genoux de Lucy, et son second dans son dos pour ensuite la soulever et la porter.

"- Va falloir courir si on veut arriver à temps à Fairy Tail pour la baston!" rit il devant une Lucy desespérée.

Et c'est ainsi que les deux amants rentrèrent chez eux, après une aventure palpitante où peur, tristesse, joie et amour auront joué leur rôle.

* * *

J'avoue que je ne savais pas du touuuuuuut comment terminer ce manga. Donc ça s'est arrêté assez subitement. Mais pour me faire pardonner, la semaine prochaine une surprise pour vous. Un bonus rien que sur le NaLU! 8)

Alors, à lundi prochain pour notre dernier lundi ;3


	16. BONUS : Un merveilleux réveil

**Pour ce chapitre, LE RATING PASSE A T. Vous êtes prévenus.**

Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous et à toutes. Aujourd'hui, c'est notre dernier lundi ensemble, alors j'espère que vous aprécirez la lecture n.n

**Réponses aux reviews : **merci à **MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES , **je suis contente que ça t'es plû! :D

Merci à **GruviaFT , **et oui, enfin ensemble comme tu le dis x) Et oui aussi pour ce dernier lundi. Je veux bien t'offrir du chocolat pour te consoler 8) * te tends du chocolat * Pour le moment Gruvia, désolé, pas dans cette fiction. Peu être dans une autre? Qui sait ? ^^

Merci à **elanor lessien , **je suis contente que la fin t'es plû! Moment NaLu rien que pour vous n.n Je pense en écrire un nouvelle mais cette fois, consacré au Lyvia ( il y en a pas beaucoup ici, voire pas du tout TT-TT ). Je ne sais pas quand je comencerai à l'écrire, mais je pense que je le ferais :)

Merci à **vicky , **aha, je suis heureuse que ça te fasses autant plaisir x3 Ouf! Sauvée de la mort, j'ai eu de la chance :') I'm best /ZBAAF/ Oui, rien que du NaLu... Plus approfondi cette fois x) Tu pars en vacance? J'espère que tu t'amuseras bien! :D Pour d'autres écris sur le NaLu, ce n'est pas encore dans mes programmes, mais pourquoi pas? :3 Merci beaucoup pour les ndes, j'ai tout donné... On verras bien :')

Merci aussi à **Un-monde-de-fic , **et oui, tout à une fin ;3 Mais je tente de revenir bientôt pour une nouvelle fiction ! :)

Et merci à **FandeNaLu , **mais oui, ne t'en fais pas, je comprends tout à fait! :3 Je suis heureuse que ça t'es plû! :D Owi, un calin 8D Mais oui, c'était obligé que notre petit Makarov rentre en piste x) Et gros moment NaLu pour ce chapitre :) Et ne sois pas désolé, ce n'est as grave n.n

Merci aussi à tout ceux qui m'ont suivi, à Awaix, qui m'a donné cette idée, et qui m'a soutenu, merci à tous mes lecteurs n.n

Bonnes lecture! :3 ( Par contre, ce chapitre étant un bonus, est plus court)

* * *

**Un merveilleux réveil **

* * *

"- Lucy... Tu es vraiment la seule femme que j'aime dans toute ma vie. Alors, s'il te plaît, épouse moi." demanda Natsu, aganouillé devant Lucy.

Celle ce mit à rougir et tendit sa main vers l'avant.

"- Bien sûr Natsu."

Celui-ci, tout heureux, attrapa la blonde par la taille et l'embrassa langoureusement, avant de lui soulever le tee-shirt ...

Les yeux de Lucy s'ouvrirent an grand. Elle plaqua ses deux mains sur ses joues brûlantes, un large sourire sur ses lèvres. Quel magnifiqu rêve. Elle tourna sa tête sur le côté en s'apercevant qu'elle n'était pas chez elle et que cet hamac n'était pas son grand lit. Le feu qui commençait à s'éteindre, repartit de plus belle. Elle n'était pas toute seule. Il était. Lui, son rêve, son fantasme, son Natsu. Collé à elle, il dormait profondement, dans sa maison.

Alors, ils sortaient vraiment ensemble? Mais comment devait-elle réagir? Devait-elle l'embrasser quand il se réveillerait? Ou peu être glisser une phrase comme " Comment vas-tu mon chérie?" Ou encore, faire les deux? Mais dans le baiser, devait elle rester longtemps contre lui? Devait-elle y mettre la langue?

Lucy s'embrouillait avec toutes les questions qui défilaient dans sa tête, et bien sûr, avec aucune réponse. En bougeant dans tous les sens, Natsu émit un grognement et ouvrit un oeil en fixant Lucy. Celle-ci, rougit de plus belle, par l'embarras de la scène. Que devait-elle faire?

Natsu se mit à sourire et approcha son visage de Lucy, pour y déposer un délicat bisous sur la joue.

"- S'lut Luce!"

Qu'un simple bisous? Alors qu'elle atendait plus?

Lucy afficha une mine boudeuse sur son fin visage. Natsu la fixa et sourit. Il avait compris ce que voulait la mage. Il l'observait depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée, rouge comme une tomate. Et pour ne pas la déranger dans ses débats émotionnels, Natsu avait préféré observer la scène, comme si il dormait, ce qui l'avait bien fait rire.

"- Luce?" demanda Natsu, souriant.

La jeune femme tourna la tête et au même moment, les lèvres de Natsu s'emparèrent des siennes. Lucy, d'abord surprise, sucomba au charme du baiser par la suite. Elle avait gagné. Se laissant guider par l'atmosphère, Lucy s'allogea sur le dos, tandis que Natsu étai juste au dessus d'elle, leur lèvre toujours scellée.

Leur respiration était de plus en plus saccadée par la passion des baisers succesifs qu'entammaient les deux amants. Natsu décida de quitter les lèvres de la mage pour descendre dans son cou, ce qui lui fit assez plaisir, vu les petits gémissement qu'elle poussait. Ses mains se balladèrent dans les cheveux roses de Natsu, les emmêlant encore plus qu'au départ. Elle approcha ses lèvres de son oreille, lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille. Cette action provoqua quelques frissons de plaisir au jeune home qui ne cessait ses baisers sur la peau de la mage aux esprits.

Sans s'arrêter,, il fit glisser ses mains vers le ventre de Lucy, qu'il caressa par la suite. Il le sentait se soulever dans le rythme de l'atmosphère sensuelle de la pièce. Sa tête se vidait sous le bonheur dans lequel il émergeait. Sa peau douce sous ses lèvres, ses mains dans ses cheveux, ses petits gémissements lui donnant ce côté plus sexy.

Natsu fit descendre ses baisers au niveau de ses épaules, en même temps qu'il fit remonter ses mains sous le haut de la jeune femme. Lucy se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Qu'est-ce que c'était bon! Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Natsu puis l'embrassa de nouveau, alors que celui ci faisait parcourire ses mains sur son corps.

"- Luce, je-"

La porte de Natsu s'envola dans la maison.

"- Bougez vous l'cul, on n'attends plus qu'vous à la guilde!" râla Gajeel avant de découvrire les deux mages dans une position embarrassante.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fou là, tu vois pas qu'tu déranges!" s'énerva Natsu.

"- T'avais pas qu'à faire ça ce matin!" lui répondit il.

"- Tu veux te battre?"

Lucy regarda les deux chasseurs de dragon face l'un à l'autre, près à se battre. Elle n'avait vraiment pas de chance, alors qu'elle passait un agréable moment. Pourquoi d'abord Gajeel venait les chercher. Aujourd'hui en plus!

"- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là Gajeel?" demanda la mage, en essayant de surmonter son embarras.

"- J'ai été choisi pour venir vous chercher. On fait une fête à la guilde pour notre victoire. Et on n'attend plus que vous." dit il, comme par obligation. "- Alors rabillez-vous et venez" finit il, un léger sourire en coin.

Lucy regarda le dragon d'une manière interoogative. Pourquoi disait-il cela en la fixant? Elle baissa la tête et remarqua que son haut était relevé, au dessus de sa poitrine. Elle baissa rapidemment son tee-shirt, et partit sous la couette, tellement la honte la rongeait.

"- Tu pouvais pas regarder ailleurs?" lança Natsu, jaloux.

"- C'est elle qui me monntrait tout!" répliqua Gajeel.

"- Arrêtes tes conneries!"

"- On s'battra à la guilde, à toute" lança Gajeel, en ignorant les paroles de son ami.

Natsu, véxé, lui courrut après. Il s'arrêta devant l'encadremant de la porte et regarda la petite boule sous la couette que formait le corps de Lucy.

"- On s'retrouve tout à l'heure Luce, ne met pas trop de temps pour t'habiller." sourit il, avant de repartir.

Lucy regarda son amant partir au loin. Comment avait-il fait pour s'habiller aussi rapidemment? Et puis, pourquoi ne venit-il pas la réconforter? Alors qu'elle allait mourrir sous la honte... Natsu n'était vraiment pas le prince charmant de ses rêves! Mais elle s'en foutait finalement. Lucy sourit et se leva. Ce soir, ils continueront.

* * *

Et voila pour ce tout dernier chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plût! Merci à tous et à toutes d'avoir suivit cette fiction, de m'avoir aidé pour progresser et surtout de m'avoir soutenue! C'était vraiment génial de faire cette fiction avec vous! Merci pour tout!

J'espère qu'on pourra se retrouver autre part, sur l'une des vos fictions, ou sur les miennes!

Bye bye :)


End file.
